


Хороший, плохой, злой

by Gierre



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, Post-Canon, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbiotic Relationship, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: После успешного спасения мира от легионов захватчиков-симбионтов Эдди Брок попадает на новое поле битвы, где нет супер-героев и коварных злодеев. Простая рутина порой выматывает куда сильнее подвигов, а когда внутри тебя вечно голодный симбионт с инопланетной моралью, держаться вдвойне тяжело. Впрочем, Эдди Брок не один. Теперь они — Веном. В любом месте веселее вместе, верно?





	Хороший, плохой, злой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Altra Realta.  
> В тексте нет секса, но много сцен насилия. Отношения Эдди с симбионтом взяты из комиксов последних лет, хотя я попытался сделать плавный переход от фильма. Упоминание гета связано с отношениями между Эдди и Энн до основных событий фильма. Нецензурная лексика в количествах. Каннибализм условный, если считать Эдди представителем человечества (других симбионтов в тексте не едят).

После успешного спасения мира от легионов захватчиков-симбионтов Эдди Брок попадает на новое поле битвы, где нет супер-героев и коварных злодеев. Простая рутина порой выматывает куда сильнее подвигов, а когда внутри тебя вечно голодный симбионт с инопланетной моралью, держаться вдвойне тяжело. Впрочем, Эдди Брок не один. Теперь они — Веном. В любом месте веселее вместе, верно? 

— Эдди, слышишь меня?  
Вафли, пирожок с мясом, посыпанный шоколадной крошкой, абрикосовое желе, мюсли с орешками, сушеный кальмар, спагетти под соусом боло…  
— Эдди?  
— Что? Да, Энн, я внимательно слушаю тебя. Что ты сказала? Видишь ли, сегодня непростой день, так что я…  
— Все, Эдди, хватит. Я понимаю, ты волнуешься. Постарайся расслабиться, они в отчаянии, им просто необходим человек вроде тебя.  
Пломбир с мясной подливой, ореховая паста в кусочках салями, мармелад и взбитые сливки к пельменям со свининой…  
— Эдди!  
— Да? Энн, я знаю, я все помню. Не хамить, вести себя прилично, и даже если этот долбоящер скажет…  
— Эдди! Мистер Ховардсмил, познакомьтесь, Эдди Брок.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Ховардсмил, всегда мечтал попробовать вас с желе, вы похожи на мармеладного мишку!  
— Эдди!  
— Ну что вы, мисс Вейинг, я понимаю, что это шутка. Будь в тренде, верно, Эдди? Как раз это нам и нужно — свежая кровь. Новые идеи, взгляды. Публике интереснее слушать про восхождение очередной звезды, а наши ребята привыкли строчить некрологи. Понимаете?  
— Конечно, мистер Ховардсмил, я все понимаю, мистер Ховардсмил, простите меня, все это просто неудачная шутка. Я очень хочу работать у вас. Честно говоря, мой отец был большим фанатом вашей газеты, и я так рад, что теперь могу сделать из вас бифштекс.  
— Эдди!  
— Бифштекс? О, надо же, я и не знал, что кулинарная тема нынче так актуальна. Что ж, Эдди, если хотите, мы можем обсудить детали прямо сейчас. Вы будете что-нибудь заказывать? Говорят, здесь прекрасная кухня.  
— Нет, мистер Ховардсмил, что вы, я целиком сосредоточусь на обсуждении… хотя, может быть, я бы заказал латте. Знаете, кофе с молоком и сливками. Вы пробовали?  
— Конечно, Эдди, я ведь не совсем старый! Да-да, я даже знаю, что такое фраппучино!  
— Неужели? Просто прекрасно! В таком случае, мистер Ховардсмил, может быть, еще закажем десерт? Здесь потрясающие торты.  
— Эдди, перестань!  
— Мисс Вейинг, не переживайте так за него, он в прекрасной форме. Вот я — тот, кому нужно бы сесть на диету, но, так и быть, я закажу кусочек пирога, если вы посоветуете любимый.  
— М?  
— Я хотел узнать, какой пирог вы предпочитаете заказывать здесь, мистер Брок?  
— О! На вашем месте я заказал бы отличный десерт с черникой, они подают его в вазочке с карамелью. Еще неплохим покажется слоеный пирог с морской солью. Необычное сочетание вкусов — соленое и сладкое. Сейчас очень модно. Еще я посоветовал бы вам классический шоколадный торт — шеф-повар мастер и страшно гордится ими, он даже отказался однажды продать мне последний кусочек, стал болтать что-то про… ну, вы знаете, «особых» клиентов. Как будто в двадцать первом веке еще остались такие. То есть. Конечно же, мистер Ховардсмил, вы особый клиент, я уверен, что вам продали бы все последние кусочки. То есть. Вы такой уважаемый человек.  
— Эдди. Прекрати цирк, сейчас же!  
— Все в порядке, мисс Вейинг, я же сказал, что был готов к нашей встрече. Я знаю, что мистер Брок — человек широких взглядов. На самом деле он — наша единственная надежда. Если кто-нибудь вроде него немедленно не займет пару колонок в газете, она превратится в макулатуру. Ее будут свозить на фабрику по производству туалетной бумаги сразу после выпуска. По-моему, с частью тиража они так и делают. Знаете, экономия человеческих ресурсов. Шоколадный торт, говорите? Я бы съел кусочек. Или даже пару.  
— Думаю, мистер Ховардсмил, мы с вами найдем общий язык.  
— Я тоже, мистер Брок, я тоже.  
***  
После собеседования Эдди заказывает такси и проезжает целый квартал, чтобы Энн и новый работодатель не заподозрили в нем нереспектабельного гражданина. В последние недели его главная задача — держать нос по ветру, как сказали бы журналисты, творящие под началом мистера Ховардсмила. Никогда прежде изображать из себя нормального человека не было так важно для Эдди, потому что ему нужна работа: оплачивать жилье, занимать мысли и, самое главное, покупать еду.  
Почти все время Эдди голоден. Уходит много гамбургеров и молочных коктейлей, прежде чем желудок перестает урчать.  
Выйдя из такси, первым делом Эдди бежит к лотку и покупает пять хот-догов. Может быть, один останется на утро, хотя это будет строжайшая диета, и в глубине души он уверен, что сожрет все сразу.  
Мистер Ховардсмил оказался, в сущности, не таким уж говнюком. Лишенный амбиций, цели в жизни, даже элементарного вкуса в одежде, он — единственный шанс, который есть у Эдди. Любой современный редактор выгонит Эдди из-за репутации, любой эксцентричный — из-за характера, любой скрупулезный — из-за постоянных оговорок о еде.  
Первое время Энн смешили его «мармеладные мишки» и «яйца пашот», но теперь и ей не до смеха. Хорошо еще, она не понимает подоплеку кулинарной одержимости Эдди, пусть даже несколько минут чувствовала в себе Венома.  
При мысли об этом у Эдди ненадолго сводит живот. В области, отвечающей за диарею и ревность. Ему противно. Особенно противно от того, как именно она добилась такой возможности. В ночных кошмарах Эдди слышит отвратительный звук, вызывающий не то рвотные позывы, не то желание немедленно сожрать куски бетона. Возможно, и то и другое. Энн и ее новый улучшенный бойфренд с медицинским образованием буквально выкурили Венома. Зачем? Чтобы потом притащить его на блюдечке в теле Энн.  
Ничего глупее Эдди не слышал. Он старается не анализировать вещи, связанные с Веномом, слишком глубоко, потому что такой подход позволяет сохранить психику нетронутой. Что было, то было. Он сам, например, сожрал несколько человек, так что один промах Энн можно смело вычеркнуть. К тому же она мило согласилась помочь Эдди с работой, хотя и не была обязана помогать. Эдди знает, что она знает, что Веном не исчез в огне. И все же они ни разу не обсуждали это. Наверное, она тоже считает, что лучше оставить все, как есть. Не лезть глубже, чем надо.  
«Эдди будет писать статьи?»  
— Нам ведь надо на что-то жить, — говорит Эдди вслух. Ему не особенно важно, что его услышат, потому что единственная квартира, которая ему по карману, находится в районе, где говорить с самим собой — норма.  
«Можно отрывать головы плохим парням», — предлагает Веном.  
— Последнего ты слопал на той неделе, сам знаешь.  
На самом деле плохие парни остались. Хватит, чтобы обеспечить Эдди и Венома лет на сто. Из-за них пришлось выключить компьютер и не включать телевизор. Хорошо еще, они не могут позволить себе кабельное со спецрепортажами из самых удивительных задниц мира.  
В квартире Эдди первым делом проверяет, нет ли где остатков обеда. Привычка из дней, когда они с Веномом были еще незнакомы. Тогда еда была не навязчивой идеей, а всего лишь формальностью. Иногда Эдди разогревал себе что-то и набивал этим желудок.  
Теперь каждый прием пищи приравнивается к спасению очередного жителя города, так что Эдди не скупится. Он заказал еще одну запись упражнений по контролю над гневом, на сей раз без чудовищного акцента, и предпринимает попытки простить человечество за все грехи.  
Напротив его квартиры поселился новый жилец — некто Милс. Студент-физик или типа того. Тишина и отсутствие запаха перегара в коридоре способствуют медитации как нельзя лучше.  
«Эдди злится», — говорит Веном.  
Потому что это правда. Эдди почти все время на взводе. Еда, медитация, студент Милс, забота Энн и даже обжора Ховардсмил не способны успокоить его.  
— Нет, я в норме, — отвечает Эдди.  
«Мы в голове Эдди».  
— Вот как? Ты и туда залез? Я думал, ты добрался только до моей задницы.  
«Эдди, закажем пиццу?»  
— Нет у нас денег на пиццу, приятель. Я уже взял в долг у Милса, а он хороший парень, сам знаешь. Мы должны ему уже сто долларов. Он, наверное, сам жует подошву от ботинок.  
«Попробуем поесть подошву?»  
Вздохнув, Эдди достает припрятанный на ночь хот-дог. На вкус сосиски, булка и соус напоминают грусть, перемешанную с тоской. Эдди мог бы написать неплохой репортаж о фастфуде с улиц, но вряд ли такие статьи заинтересуют мистера Ховардсмила. Хотя… учитывая его страсть к тортам?  
«Эдди грустно», — замечает Веном.  
— Ты же знаешь, не самая лучшая работа. Придется писать про сбитых бабок и подростковую наркоманию. Они в этих газетенках не вылезают из вечных тем. Пройдусь по афроамериканцам в крупных фирмах, потом возьмусь за права женщин. Ребята отстают на полвека.  
«Можно не ходить».  
— Как же — не ходить. Энн мне плешь проест за такие разговорчики. К тому же нам все равно нечего делать.  
Перед глазами Эдди возникает монитор ноутбука с открытой колонкой свежих новостей из пригорода. Фотография мужика, который, по всей видимости, убил жену, покалечил дочь и в довершение изнасиловал собачку. Дьявол во плоти смущенно улыбается в кадре. Эдди не помнит, как сел за ноутбук и нашел колонку.  
— Издеваешься?  
«Нам надо поесть».  
Эдди хлопает крышкой ноутбука, подходит к окну, открывает его, пропуская холодный осенний воздух, и делает глубокий вдох. Он пытается вспомнить, что говорил томный голос из последнего урока по контролю над гневом. Кажется, там было про то, как принимать себя и не бросаться на каждого говнюка в округе? Или это из предыдущего?  
«Нам **надо** поесть», — настаивает Веном.  
В такие минуты Эдди кажется, что он превратился в собственную маму.  
— Да знаю я!  
Из квартиры напротив доносится звук упавшего на пол крупного предмета. Эдди надеется, что это стул или вешалка с одеждой, а не сам бедняга Милс.  
«Плохой день, Эдди?»  
Тело Эдди покрывается тонким слоем черной массы Венома. Холод, летящий в окно, теряет температуру.  
— Ты ведь в моей голове, — напоминает Эдди. — Вот и скажи мне, хороший был день или плохой?  
«Мы съели два куска черничного пирога», — отвечает Веном.  
Эдди закрывает окно и возвращается к ноутбуку. Он хорошо понимает, что черничный пирог они ели для него, Эдди Брока, землянина средних лет. На вкус Венома черничный пирог — глина с песком. Если сожрать достаточно много, можно лепить в животе керамические вазы.  
— Как думаешь, он правда трахнул собачку? — спрашивает Эдди, открыв ноутбук. На мониторе колонка с жизнерадостным убийцей.  
«Даже если про собачку наврали, Эдди, он действительно убил жену».  
Чтобы развеяться, Эдди накидывает куртку и выходит из квартиры. По пути покупает гамбургер у припозднившегося лоточника. Мелочи хватает всего на один.  
— Вкусно? — спрашивает Эдди.  
«Дерьмо», — отвечает Веном.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты слишком честный?  
«Беру с тебя пример, Эдди».  
— Хочешь погулять по парку?  
«Только если там будет пара маньяков».  
— Ого! Пара? Да ты проголодался.  
«Если мне нечего будет есть, мне придется есть **тебя** , Эдди», — говорит Веном.  
Они надолго замолкают.  
Через несколько минут, очнувшись от размышлений о маньяке из пригорода, о завтрашней работе, об отсутствии денег, Эдди обнаруживает себя в центре парка.  
— Ты помнишь, что мы можем есть только плохих парней, правда, приятель?  
«Мы можем делать все, что **захотим** , Эдди. Я помню, что ты хочешь есть только плохих парней».  
В темноте за деревьями раздается глухой стук. С похожим человеческое тело может столкнуться со стволом дерева на большой скорости. Или, что куда вероятнее, крупная ветка может врезаться в живот случайного прохожего. Бандиты и бомжи в это время суток не скупятся на удары.  
— Кажется, тебе повезло сегодня, — говорит Эдди.  
Маска Венома поглощает их общее тело. В таком виде бежать гораздо проще, так что расстояние до источника звука Эдди преодолевает в пару прыжков.  
Вдали от ярких фонарей, за зарослями занесенных в красную книгу кустарников пара молодых бандитов с чулками на головах пытаются выхватить из рук пожилой леди сумку. Звук глухих ударов — результат сноровки бабки. Она основательно прикладывает костыль к ноге то одного, то другого обидчика. Повалить ее им удалось, но добыча оказалась не такой уж легкой.  
— Мэм, вам нужна помощь? — вежливо спрашивает Веном, наклоняясь к лежащей фигурке. — Эти ублюдки обижают вас?  
— Помощь? — старуха исторгает из недр основательно подсохшей за сотню лет глотки звук, отдаленно похожий на смех. — Что ты, сладкий! У меня все под контролем!  
Ублюдки, готовые лишить бабку части сбережений или, по меньшей мере, запаса кошачьего корма, которым пропахла сумочка, дрожат от страха.  
«Эдди голодный», — констатирует Веном.  
— Да, приятель, ты как всегда прав, но эти ненормальные всего лишь пытались ограбить пожилую леди. Сам видишь, их не за что есть.  
— Пожилая леди? — бабка вскакивает на ноги, выхватывает, наконец, сумочку, а потом бьет Венома твердой лакированной кожей из прошлого века. Раз, два, три.  
«Злая старуха!»  
— Не горячись, дружище, в ее возрасте такое нормально. Понимаешь, с возрастом они становятся…  
«Эдди, мы гораздо старше!»  
— Да, но здесь другое. Сам видишь, у нее явно не все дома…  
Удар! Еще удар!  
— Вот тебе, козлина! Не все дома! Я тебе наваляю, нахал! Заявился ко мне в дом и оскорбляет!  
— Мэм, вы здесь живете? — спрашивает Эдди, сняв на время с лица маску Венома.  
— Ну и урод! — отвечает бабка, награждая его еще одним ударом.  
— Умора! — один из бандитов снимает сцену на камеру телефона.  
Второй, судя по запаху, только что обмочился.  
Чтобы избавиться от обоих, Эдди возвращает маску и издает рычание, похожее на то, что слышал в детстве из клеток с хищниками. Получается так себе, потому что бабка продолжает лупить его сумочкой, зато бандиты удирают в темноту парка.  
— Мэм, проводить вас домой?  
«Эдди, что ты делаешь?»  
— Проваливай, урод! Я позову Френка, он тебе наваляет, как следует!  
— Мэм, я просто хочу убедиться…  
— На помощь! Пожар! Насилуют!  
«Эдди, давай съедим ее!»  
Отвратительный визг старухи заставляет Эдди отступить. Они покидают укромный уголок парка, облюбованный старушкой и бандитами, возвращаются на свет и меняют облик на тот, что не заставит окружающих обращать на них внимания.  
«Голодный», — напоминает Веном.  
— Что предлагаешь? Вернуться и отобрать у нее кошачий корм?  
«Корм! КОРМ!»  
Эдди садится на ближайшую лавочку, опускает лицо в сложенные ладони. Голод Венома просачивается в сознание острыми иглами. До сих пор все сводилось к шуткам. В плохие дни они обходились шоколадом или мармеладными мишками. Но теперь Эдди чувствует острую резь в разных участках тела.  
«Не хочу есть Эдди. Вернемся к бабке! Старая — никому не нужна».  
— Ошибаешься, приятель. Кому-нибудь она нужна. Вот я-то уж точно никому не нужен.  
На плечо из-под воротника стекает черная ладонь.  
«Эдди нужен».  
— Спасибо, приятель. Я не знаю, что делать. Просто не знаю.  
«Плохой человек убил жену», — напоминает Веном.  
Несколько минут Эдди разглядывает асфальтированную дорожку под ногами. По утрам здесь бегают адепты здорового образа жизни, но сейчас она никому не нужна.  
— Знаешь, в прошлый раз было куда проще. Убей или умри. Сейчас все не так. Он убил жену, но за это он должен просидеть в тюрьме несколько лет. Если у него хороший адвокат, он выйдет лет через десять и попытается все исправить. Понимаешь?  
«Мы хотим есть, Эдди. **Понимаешь?** »  
И хотя ответ Венома, по своей сути, вопрос, Эдди Брок отлично понимает, о чем идет речь. Ничего не изменилось. Убей или умри. Они не выживут без еды. Гамбургеры помогают до поры до времени, но они не могут дать Веному все необходимые вещества. Если симбионт находится в организме Эдди Брока и они оба хотят выжить, придется есть людей. Плохих, потому что иначе Эдди сойдет с ума. Обостренное чувство справедливости не позволит ему жить за счет хороших людей. Только за счет тех, кого Эдди считает отбросами хуже себя самого.  
На секунду в голову приходит отчаянная мысль — разделиться. Передать симбионта в лабораторию. Не каким-нибудь военным или фанатикам, а людям, способным помочь Веному. Но мысль тонет в черной жиже слова «нет». Впервые за много лет Эдди чувствует себя целым. Отдать симбионта — всего равно что отдать половину тела. После такого Эдди впору посещать собрания инвалидов.  
«Плохой человек. Эдди помнит?»  
— Я помню, приятель, я помню. Пойдем.  
***  
Никогда прежде Эдди Брок не планировал убийство. Он убивал — это правда. Не проходит и дня, чтобы он не вспомнил перекошенные лица случайных жертв. Эти убийства были спонтанными, он просто реагировал на действия окружающих. Они вели себя, как ублюдки, и он использовал новую силу. Симбионт получал необходимую пищу, Эдди оставался в живых. Все были в плюсе.  
Пока Эдди не оказался в тихой гавани обычной жизни. Никаких серийных убийц, маньяков, готовых убивать направо и налево.  
И вот он сам готовится отнять жизнь у человека.  
«Мы», — терпеливо поправляет Веном.  
— Да, приятель, мы. Сам знаешь, я просто оговорился.  
«Эдди не один», — настаивает Веном, пока они крадутся к изолятору.  
— Просто будь осторожен, — шепчет Эдди.  
За последние недели он так часто говорит вслух, что это кажется ему естественным. Но охранники, стерегущие опасных преступников, считают иначе. Эдди замечает, что один из них светит фонариком вверх.  
«Мы невидимы, Эдди. Не о чем волноваться», — говорит Веном.  
Эдди заставляет себя не задавать вопрос вслух. Охранник светит фонариком точно ему в лицо, но ничего не замечает и продолжает искать дальше.  
Выломанная решетка неподалеку аккуратно вставлена на место. Если не дергать ее — разница незаметна. Остается еще пара коридоров, прежде чем они доберутся до нужной камеры.  
«Есть. Есть!» — радуется Веном.  
Вместе с ним радуется Эдди. Он уже не может вспомнить, когда чувствовал бы что-то без симбионта. Страх, гнев, радость — они делят все на двоих.  
Охранники успокаиваются. Они делают обход и выходят из коридора. Вдалеке слышны шорох пакетов, щелчок термоса. Перерыв на перекус? Возможно.  
— Наша очередь, — удержаться от комментария невозможно, и Эдди рискует.  
Если что-то пойдет не так… охрана нападет на них, придется защищаться, и тогда…  
Он отмахивается от мыслей. Нет, нельзя даже думать о таком. Просто Веном слишком долго не ел. **Они** слишком долго не ели.  
И если что-то пойдет не так, конечно же, они просто спрячутся и сбегут.  
Они не станут есть охрану тюрьмы.  
«Эдди грустит».  
— Ничего, приятель, сейчас перекусим, и все пройдет.  
«Есть!»  
Эдди перебегает по коридору к нужной камере. Внутри мужчина. Он спит.  
Когда Веном аккуратно раздвигает прутья клетки, от скрежета мужчина открывает глаза. Смотрит в темноту и ничего не видит.  
— Приятного аппетита, приятель.  
«Эдди хороший!»  
На обратном пути Эдди хватается за углы, чтобы перевести дыхание. Сердце бьется так быстро, будто они пробежали километр за пару секунд.  
«Вкусно. Поел!»  
Эдди улыбается. Он давно не был таким счастливым. Как будто на девятый день рождения подарили велосипед. Или на шестнадцатый поцеловала красивая девочка.  
В последний раз так было, когда Эдди понял, что Веном не сгорел в огне до конца.  
«Домой?»  
Они возвращаются в город. Эдди садится в почти пустой автобус к бомжу и парочке неразлучников на заднем ряду.  
Здесь, в тихом безопасном месте, куда не зайдет случайно начальник тюрьмы, Эдди позволяет себе вспомнить то, ради чего они проделали такой долгий путь.  
Треск раздробленного позвонка, хруст тонких косточек, утробное чавканье. Запахи крови, мочи, хлорки. Вкус мяса на толстых ручищах, нежная субстанция мозга. Ощущение сытости.  
Эдди показалось, он уловил момент, когда симбионт почувствовал облегчение. Еще ненадолго была отсрочена необходимость поедать носителя. Для Венома — единственное возможное проявление заботы.  
«Эдди было вкусно?» — спрашивает Веном.  
Соврать ему у Эдди не поворачивается язык, так что он молчит.  
Они выходят на остановке недалеко от своей квартиры, но все равно приходится идти несколько минут. Запахи еды из кафе, из открытого круглосуточно ресторана не вызывают у них интереса.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, они закрывают дверь, раздеваются и ложатся в кровать. Эдди вытаскивает из-под одеяла руку. Его пальцев касается мягкая черная субстанция.  
— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет Эдди.  
Во сне он видит перед собой голую Энн. В реальности Энн никогда не лежала перед ним в подобных позах с разведенными ногами и жадной пошлой улыбкой. Эдди помнит ее исполненной достоинства. Ему сразу становится ясно, что это — сон. Делай, что хочешь.  
Эдди подходит вплотную, хватает Энн за шею, сжимает покрытой черной кожей Венома рукой. Дожидается, пока хрустнет позвонок.  
— Наслаждайся.  
— За что, Эдди? — спрашивает мертвая Энн.  
— За то, что бросила меня на растерзание этим ублюдкам. За то, что помогала из жалости. За то, что **разделила** нас и **забрала** Венома.  
Сон растворяется в черной кляксе. Эдди обнимает руками теплую массу и больше не видит снов до самого утра.  
***  
Утром они перекусывают яичницей с беконом, пьют последнюю кружку кофе, которую удается наскрести со дна банки.  
— Все будет хорошо, приятель, — Эдди широко улыбается.  
«Эдди выспался», — отвечает Веном.  
До офиса редакции газеты мистера Ховардсмила Эдди идет в прекрасном настроении. Он представляет себе вечер, который сегодня не нужно проводить в попытках сдержать голод. Всего лишь закажут пиццу. Наверняка удастся попросить небольшой аванс у нового работодателя. Принесет черновик статьи, убедит его, что надежен, и тогда мистер Ховардсмил обеспечит их фастфудом.  
Можно будет сесть на подоконник, смотреть на город и… говорить. Просто говорить, не задумываясь о голоде. Обсуждать людей, идущих внизу. Представлять, кто живет напротив. Если погода окажется хорошей, посмотрят телевизор. Вечером идут хорошие фильмы, студент Милс оплачивает кабельное, и когда на улице нет дождя и высокой облачности, Эдди вполне может разглядеть картинку…  
— Эдди!  
«Караулит нас!» — возмущается Веном раньше, чем Эдди успевает понять, в чем дело.  
Энн стоит возле входа в высотку, один из этажей которой занимает редакция Ховардсмила. Вид у нее сосредоточенный, почти злой.  
— Почему не надел костюм? — спрашивает она.  
— Послушай, не ожидал, что ты придешь, это даже ми…  
— Ты поэтому не надел костюм?  
— Энн, слушай, спасибо, что заботишься. Я ценю, правда, но ты не перегибаешь со всем этим? Костюм, караулишь меня у входа…  
— Хотела убедиться, что моя рекомендация мистеру Ховардсмилу не была смыта в унитаз, — она поджимает губы.  
— Энн, да что не так? Ну не стал я надевать дурацкий костюм, ты посмотри, здесь все ходят в джинсах, — в доказательство своих слов Эдди указывает на толпу сотрудников, многие из которых действительно одеты неформально.  
— Я волнуюсь, Эдди, — лицо Энн, наконец, возвращает себе человеческий облик. Теперь хорошо видно тревогу в глазах. — Ты молодец, и я горжусь тобой. После той ужасной истории… честно говоря, я почти не верила, что ты придешь сегодня. Понимаешь… да, к черту, я скажу, как есть, Эдди. Хорошо?  
Эдди оглядывается, намекая, что вокруг них толпа незнакомцев.  
— Слушай, уверена, что сейчас подходящий момент? — спрашивает он.  
Энн начинает плакать.  
— Эй, перестань! — Эдди подходит к ней и кладет руки на плечи. — Ну ты чего? Да со мной все в порядке. Видишь? Пришел на десять минут раньше. Сейчас кофе себе сделаю, посмотрю на рабочее место. Спасибо, Энн, ты так много для меня сделала, но я уже большой мальчик. Хорошо? Я справлюсь.  
— В том-то и дело, Эдди, — она поднимает заплаканные глаза. Эдди не может вспомнить, когда она плакала в последний раз. — Эдди, то, что ты пережил, — такие вещи меняют людей. Я юрист, уж я-то знаю, как далеко могут скатиться даже миллионеры, а у тебя ни квартиры, ни машины. У тебя даже на еду деньги не всегда бывают.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — врет Эдди. Разговор начинает надоедать ему.  
«Хочет видеть тебя несчастным», — говорит Веном.  
— Что? Какого черта?! — Эдди отступает от Энн.  
— Я так и знала, — она продолжает плакать и тоже делает шаг назад. — Я знала, что эта… вещь выжила.  
«Она обзывается, Эдди! Мы — не вещь!»  
— Энн, постой! — Эдди бросается вперед, хватает Энн за руку, не давая сбежать. — Энн, спасибо, я… не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Думал, мы встретимся как-нибудь вечером, я куплю тебе ужин.  
— Да ты помешался на еде, Брок, — едко отвечает Энн, выворачивается и уходит.  
«Злая Энн. Чувствовал ее злость», — говорит Веном.  
Эдди смотрит, как фигурка Энн сливается с толпой спешащих по своим делам прохожих.  
— Зачем ты говоришь так? — спрашивает он.  
«Боится нас, боится себя. Хочет, чтобы Эдди был слабым», — отвечает Веном.  
— Она — хороший человек. Спасла нас.  
«Мы спасли ее. Спасли всех. В расчете. Пускай уходит!»  
Эдди прячет руки в карманы и поднимается по ступеням в холл высотки. К счастью, офис редакции на двадцатом этаже. С прекрасным видом на кучу зданий вокруг. Дешево и достаточно низко над поверхностью — то, что нужно.  
В лифте, который выбирает Эдди, нет больше никого. Остальным нужны этажи повыше. В такую рань те, кто работает на двадцатом, должно быть, не просыпаются.  
— Раньше ты говорил, что она тебе нравится.  
«Думал, она понимает нас», — ответ Венома похож на ворчание.  
— Что изменилось?  
«Надеется, я умер. Не хочет, чтобы Эдди был сильным», — говорит Веном.  
— Думаешь, она не поймет, если я расскажу ей?  
«Не надо, Эдди!»  
Из лифта Эдди вываливается на негнущихся ногах. По счастью, вокруг никого нет. Хватает времени прийти в себя. Он чувствует ужас Венома.  
На ум приходит сон, о котором Эдди уже успел забыть. За яичницей с беконом, кофе и долгой прогулкой ощущение хруста шейных позвонков стерлось.  
Но теперь он видит перед собой разведенные в стороны ноги, пошлое выражение лица, слышит предсмертный хрип.  
— Твоих рук дело? — спрашивает Эдди.  
В поисках места, где можно пообщаться с симбионтом и не загреметь в психушку, Эдди проходит к туалетам. Проверяет все кабинки.  
— Твоих рук дело?! — повторяет он.  
«Эдди…»  
Он открывает кран, глотает воду, умывается, заглядывает в зеркало. На тонкой поверхности человеческое лицо. Никто не заметит, что внутри — инопланетный симбионт.  
— Зачем? Зачем?!  
Эдди Брок вспоминает сон до мельчайших деталей. Его начало — четкое и недвусмысленное. Он сразу понял тогда, что спит. Именно поэтому позволил себе то, что никогда не позволил бы в реальности.  
И ничего не произошло. В самом деле, ведь он ничего не сделал Энн, хотя действительно мечтал отомстить ей. Все это были детские обиды, из тех, что нельзя воплощать в жизнь. Не убивать же за неловко брошенное слово? Веном позволил ему поиграть в выдуманном мире. И на краткий миг Эдди стало гораздо легче, будто тяжелый груз упал с плеч. Он выспался, не думал о еде и других проблемах, проснулся отдохнувшим. Веном не хотел ничего плохого ни ему, Эдди, ни бедной Энн, которая просто хотела убедиться, что ее бывший воспользуется шансом.  
— Прости, — шепчет Эдди. — Я просто…  
Эдди подбирает слово. Из-за чего он так разозлился?  
— Приятель, прости, я знаю, ты хотел как лучше. Эй, ты тут?  
«Эдди стыдно», — тихо шепчет Веном, а потом начинает громко хохотать.  
— Стыдно? Да ничего подобного!  
«Эдди стыдно, что во сне он убил Энн!»  
— Эй! Приятель, это подло! Я ведь не лезу в твои сны!  
«Мы не видим других снов. Только сны Эдди», — отвечает Веном.  
— Ты что, всегда смотришь их?  
«Пока Эдди спит, мы наблюдаем. Помогаем, если нужно», — Веном опять смеется.  
— Черт, а сразу сказать ты не мог?!  
«Эдди…» — голос становится почти нежным.  
Эдди отводит взгляд от собственного отражения. Ему действительно стыдно, что он во сне убил бывшую. Как будто рассказал об этом по пьяни в баре, а теперь вынужден говорить с тем несчастным, кому пришлось выслушивать исповедь.  
«Эдди, мы — не друзья», — говорит Веном.  
— Не друзья? О чем ты? Я ведь… ты что, обиделся? И ты туда же?  
«Не обиделся, — снова смех. — Мы — Веном».  
— Да, конечно, — Эдди еще раз обливает лицо ледяной водой, потом тщательно вытирает себя салфетками и идет в сторону офисов. — Послушай, приятель, сегодня мой первый рабочий день, так что ты уж…  
«Эдди работает, не будем мешать», — говорит Веном.  
Из-за заминки перед зданием и разговора в туалете Эдди все же опаздывает на пять минут. Несмотря на это мистер Ховардсмил встречает его с широкой улыбкой.  
— О! Надежда нашей газеты. Мистер Брок, очень рад, что вы все же пришли.  
— Конечно, мистер Ховардсмил, мне очень нужна эта работа, и я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах.  
— Да-да… Мистер Брок, могу я называть вас Эдди? Знаете, вы мне в сыновья годитесь…  
— Конечно, мистер Ховардсмил! Никаких проблем.  
— Прекрасно, Эдди, давай я покажу тебе рабочее место.  
В фантазиях Эдди рабочее место, которое могли выделить ему в газете мистера Ховардсмила, выглядело смесью помойки и коробки из-под холодильника. На самом деле главный редактор так расщедрился, что отвел новому сотруднику отдельный офис. Небольшой, всего пять на пять метров, но с дверью и жалюзи, которые при желании можно было закрыть. Большая часть сотрудников, мимо которых проходил Эдди, сидели в открытом офисе за пластиковыми перегородками.  
— Вот, мы приготовили тебе компьютер. Интернет, конечно, мы все проверили. На бумажке все пароли. Наш техник, Чарльз, просит не выбрасывать эти бумажки по возможности, так что ты уж не подведи. Так, здесь у нас полки с архивом. Немного, только последние выпуски. Пара лет, не больше. Если захочешь, как говорится, вникнуть в суть. Так, что у нас еще? Да, конечно! Телефон, Мери подготовила для тебя список номеров для связи внутри офиса. Если захочешь набрать меня, просто нажимаешь единицу, и…  
— Мистер Ховардсмил, я знаю, как пользоваться быстрым набором…  
— О! Конечно, Эдди. Я сам все время забываю, вот и… Ну, что ж, лучше я не буду тебя беспокоить. Знаешь, лучше… Да, лучше ты тут посиди, обвыкнись…  
— Мистер Ховардсмил, так какой материал на сегодня?  
— Материал? Эдди, ну что ты, сегодня же твой первый рабочий день. Мери испекла торт, но это сюрприз! Я сказал ей, что ты любишь шоколадные.  
— Спасибо, мистер Ховардсмил, но я не привык сидеть без дела. Конечно, если это удобно.  
— Да? Ну что ж, не ожидал такого… энтузиазма! Ладно, Эдди, тогда вот что. Может ты слышал, недавно в пригороде один мерзавец убил свою жену. Никто особо не интересуется такой мелочью, но…  
— Знаете, мистер Ховардсмил, совершенно случайно я об этом читал. Буквально вчера вечером после нашей встречи случайно наткнулся в интернете.  
— Вот как! Прекрасно, Эдди! Утром Джонни… ну, не буду докучать тебе подробностями, просто скажу, что это один мой приятель. Мы с ним дружим с детства, он тоже… ну, знаешь, редактор. У него крупный… как там? Сайт? Да, крупный сайт, они там публикуют серьезные статьи на политические темы. Но он часто бывает в курсе дел. Так вот, Эдди, утром мы с ним пили кофе здесь, на первом этаже. Отличный кофе, кстати, советую!  
— Мистер Ховардсмил, так что там…  
— Да-да! Какие же вы… энергичные! Так вот Джонни рассказал мне продолжение истории. Представь себе, вчера ночью какой-то тип пробрался в камеру к… ну, понимаешь, этому мерзавцу. И, ты не поверишь… угадай!  
— Ну, я не знаю, мистер Ховардсмил, раз уж вы рассказываете мне об этом… Может быть, этого мерзавца убили?  
— Ну да, конечно, убили! Только как?  
— Мистер Ховардсмил, честно говоря, я не очень силен в таких вещах. Я чаще расследовал вещи, еще не связанные с… тюрьмой. Так что я не в курсе, как там убивают.  
— В том-то и дело, Эдди! В том-то и дело! Тебе и не нужно быть в курсе! Да этого мерзавца попросту… съели!  
Изо всех сил Эдди изображает на лице ужас. Так долго, как нужно было мистеру Ховардсмилу, чтобы насладиться произведенным эффектом.  
— Представь себе, мерзавец мертв! Наверняка дело рук какого-то ненормального, который нарочно обставил все, будто съел преступника. Но так даже лучше, Эдди.  
— Лучше?  
— Ох, прости, неудачное слово. Я к тому, что можно написать хороший материал. Мы, конечно, редко пишем о подобных… мрачных вещах. Но, сам понимаешь, от такого материала отказываться грех. Думал отдать это Квентину, вот только Квентин к вечеру может забыть, на какой улице работает, так что я сам заказываю ему такси до дома. Понимаешь?  
— Вроде бы.  
— Посмотри, что там может быть. Почитай про их дочь. Вроде бы там еще что-то с собачкой… прости Господи. Напиши, что найдешь.  
— Мистер Ховардсмил, может быть, будет лучше, если я туда съезжу?  
— Куда?  
— Ну туда, где…  
— В тюрьму? Ты с ума сошел? Мы же не «Таймс», тебя даже близко не пустят!  
— Да причем здесь тюрьма? Вы ведь сами сказали: дочь, собачка. Сгоняю в пригород, познакомлюсь с этой девушкой, спрошу у нее, кем был отец. Будет настоящий материал.  
— Ничего себе! Отлично! Эдди, да ведь это просто отлично! Нам тебя небеса послали, не иначе. Когда там день рождения у мисс Вейинг? Я подарю ей столько цветов, что придется арендовать еще один дом под одни только вазы…  
Эдди не дослушивает. Он выбегает из крошечного офиса, но на полпути вспоминает, что у него нет денег.  
— Мистер Ховардсмил, мне неудобно просить, но, может быть, вы выдадите мне немного денег на такси? Я забыл бумажник дома.  
— Что? Ну, конечно, Эдди! Держи и не думай об этом. Все эти расходы — часть издержек. Удачи!  
— Спасибо, мистер Ховардсмил!  
В такси Эдди несколько минут привыкает к тишине. Из-за того, что он не один в машине, Эдди не может говорить с **другим собой** , а Веном держит слово и «не мешает».  
Тишина оглушительна. Водитель, пытаясь завязать разговор, сталкивается с молчанием пассажира и оставляет надежду.  
Эдди хочет поделиться мыслями. Он не уверен, правильно ли поступил? Мистер Ховардсмил — хороший человек, и это явно основная проблема того, что его газета едва держится на плаву. Он не может уволить старых сотрудников, а нанимать новых у него, по всей видимости, нет денег. Или же попытки нанять новичка заканчивались наглостью молодежи — кто знает. Эдди хотелось отблагодарить его за доверие. Много месяцев он искал работу, где его не будут втаптывать в грязь, и тут целый офис. Если все пойдет хорошо, Эдди будет закрывать жалюзи и спокойно говорить с…  
«Всегда здесь, Эдди. Всегда слушаю», — говорит Веном.  
Эдди улыбается и тут же отворачивается окну, чтобы водитель не заметил внезапную смену настроения.  
Что если его небольшое расследование заметит полиция? Не попытаются ли они связать встречу журналиста и дочери убийцы с его смертью? Не было ли это слишком рискованным шагом?  
«Эдди хочет сделать доброе дело», — напоминает Веном.  
На несколько минут Эдди успокаивается, стараясь сконцентрироваться на пейзаже за окном, хотя мысли то и дело возвращаются в его голову. И то, что он не может обсудить их с **другим собой** выводит из себя.  
Возле нужного Эдди дома он замечает полицейских, но те отъезжают, как раз когда такси добирается до места. Эдди просит таксиста подождать еще пару минут, дает чуть больше денег, а потом спокойно выходит. Теперь полицейские точно не увидят его.  
Дом, где произошла трагедия, выглядит похожим на соседние. Газон слегка запущен, но так бывает, если семья уезжала в отпуск или просто не уделяет особого внимания траве перед домом. Эдди проходит через низкую декоративную калитку, тщательно вытирает ботинки перед домом и нажимает на кнопку звонка.  
— Кого еще черти принесли?!  
Настроенный встретиться лицом к лицу с девушкой, за чью трагедию отомстил прошлой ночью, Эдди немного сбит с толку.  
— Могу я поговорить с…  
— Проваливайте! Я не буду ничего покупать у вас! И верить в вашего дурацкого бога я тоже не собираюсь! Убирайтесь!  
— Я из газеты…  
— Из газеты?! — тон меняется, как по волшебству. — Подождите немного, я не одета.  
Вопреки сказанному, Эдди слышит, как щелкает дверной замок. Старенькая дверь начинает открываться сама по себе. Эдди стоит на месте, но против его воли перед ним открывается вид на полуголую девицу лет двадцати. На спине дикая кошка лениво отдыхает на ветке — татуировка старая, и Эдди невольно задумывается, когда девушка могла сделать ее. В детстве?  
— Я же сказала, я не одета! — девушка притворно пугается, тут же находит на диване розовый халат, накидывает его, хотя он почти ничего не прикрывает, и садится на край.  
— Могу я войти? — спрашивает Эдди.  
— Входите-входите, — девушка широко улыбается. У нее идеально ровные зубы. Эдди однажды интересовался, сколько стоят такие. Учитывая белизну, они почти наверняка искусственные. Под розовым халатом свободно плещется фантастически большая грудь.  
Дом, впрочем, выглядит убого. Дешевая мебель, кое-где откровенно старые вещи. Техника испачкана, залеплена скотчем. Родители девушки не были богаты. Откуда тогда деньги на зубы и грудь? Страховка? Пенсионные накопления матери?  
К горлу подкатывает комок. Эдди вспоминает запах мочи и хлорки из тюрьмы. Они съели… невиновного? Неужели эта… неужели она… подстроила все?  
Эдди заставляет себя пройти в дом, прикрывает дверь, садится на почтительном расстоянии от груди и халата хозяйки.  
— Я здесь из-за того, что узнал новости о вашем отце. Вам уже сообщили?  
— О папаше? Да, само собой. Вы же сами видели, там были копы. Хотите травки?  
Эдди видит, как четкий план написать трогательную статью о бедной девушке, чей отец убил маму, а потом пал жертвой неизвестного мстителя, рушится.  
— Спасибо, не нужно. Я готовлю материал для газеты…  
— Хотите мое мнение? Да так ему и надо, скотине! Все детство бил меня, постоянно издевался над матерью. Знаете, что я делала по праздникам? Просилась ночевать к подружкам. Ага, пил то и дело. Вы пишете? Ну так вот напишите, что он был форменным говнюком. И я ненавижу его, и пусть тот, кто сделал это придет ко мне, и я дам ему. Бесплатно, вы пишете? Да, вот так и запишите, я ему дам. Знаете, что я сделала с деньгами, которые мне дали эти… как их? Страховщики! Ха! Я в тот же день поехала и сделала себе сиськи! Вот, поглядите. Самый большой размер. Так и сказала, все оплачивает папочка. У них были такие глаза. Ха, да вы бы видели. Они, небось, думали, я какая-нибудь извращенка или типа того. Ну так что, написали?  
— Да, большое спасибо. Вы не могли бы рассказать, что произошло…  
— Как он прибил мамашу? Пойдем, покажу тебе. Да, вон прямо на кухню. Видишь? Ага, вон валяется. Так и оставила тут. Мясорубка. Ну, сам понимаешь, ту мясорубку забрали. Доказательства и все такое. Купила такую же. Стоила кучу денег, но теперь смотрю на нее каждый день. Просыпаюсь, прихожу сюда. Знаешь, что я сделаю, когда пройдет год? Ну, типа годовщина.  
— Что вы сделаете?  
— Куплю свинины, прокручу через эту мясорубку и сделаю пельмени. Приглашу друзей. Буду угощать их. Потом они нажрутся, а я скажу. Ха, помните ту историю, когда мой папашка склеился в тюряге? Да, так вот это я его порешила! Представляете, какие у них глаза будут? А я скажу еще. Ха! Вы сейчас жрете его. Видела в одном фильме. Будет здорово, да? Пускай порадуются. Хотя никто не придет, вот что я думаю. Да у матери друзей-то не было. Как придут, отец их пинками выгонял. Она все плакала тут на кухне. Говорила, что лучше б ей помереть и не мучиться. Я ей, мол, может косячок? Так она ни в какую. Типа, бог запретил или вроде того. Ты пишешь?  
— Пишу, большое спасибо.  
— Еще что-нибудь? Или уже надоело? Обычно такие, как ты, отваливают, когда я рассказываю про пельмени.  
— Собака… там писали, что…  
— Ага, Бинки. Представляешь, каков урод?  
— Бинки? Так звали пса?  
— Да почему звали-то? Пошли, познакомлю вас.  
Эдди поднимается по лестнице, опасаясь девицы в халате больше, чем ее отца. Но она идет спокойно и не пытается прибить его по дороге. Они проходят до дальней комнаты на втором этаже, девушка открывает дверь и проходит внутрь первой.  
— Бинки! Привет, иди сюда, мой хороший…  
Навстречу Эдди выбегает небольшой черного цвета терьер. В глаза бросаются две вещи — оторванное ухо и отсутствие одной ноги.  
— Вот, гляди. Уха Бинки лишился еще в детстве. Я его нашла возле дома, он там валялся весь в крови. Ну я и взяла его, мол, кому он нужен-то без уха, верно? Короче, принесла домой. Отец орал, что дома нечего жрать, но я тоже не промах, сечешь? Мы с ним, типа, поспорили. И я Бинки отстояла. Жил у меня пять лет. Кормила его, все такое. Сводила к врачу — так сказали, что он отлично слышит. Собаки его, наверное, подрали. Он пугливый. Живет на втором этаже в моей комнате. Ну, сам видишь, — она разводит руками.  
Старые обои обклеены постерами с порно-моделями обоих полов. Кое-где эскизы татуировок. На столе у кровати фото женщины, отдаленно похожей на новую хозяйку дома.  
— Короче, Бинки никого не трогал, но особо и не лез. И тут, когда отец озверел, замахнулся мясорубкой, мать закричала. И Бинки к ним прыгнул. Отец сначала ударил его, а потом уж мать. Ну, дальше-то сам знаешь. Она — насмерть, а Бинки я повезла к врачу. Лапу ему удалили. Сначала думали, заживет, но нет. Денег-то у меня было много. На сиськи не все ушло.  
— Так, а почему…  
— Зачем копам сказала, что он пса трахнул? Да чтоб про него написали! Понимаешь, такие, как он, постоянно портят людям жизнь. Сколько он нас бил, сколько… да сколько таких по домам. У соседей тоже буйный, там две девочки шести лет. Близняшки, мать их. Ходят, как воды в рот набрали… Ну и всем похуй, так ведь? Да, ты хороший парень, я по лицу поняла. Заходить не стал, вежливый. Вот только вы, хорошие парни, пишете только про говнюков, которые трахнули собачку. Если бы там написали, мол, один хер пришил свою жену, так… да всем насрать! Но как я наплела про Бинки, тут целая толпа была. Обещали позвать на шоу. Только хер там! Как поговорили со мной, только я их и видела. Сам-то не вернешься, да?  
— Разве вы не все рассказали?  
— Все? Да, пожалуй, все. Напишите, что он был говнюк и ничтожество, что я ненавижу его, что Бинки жив и здоров, и что без него нам лучше. А за маму… ну, место, куда он теперь попал — там ему наваляют за нее получше моего. Так что все к лучшему. Вот так и напишите.  
— Обязательно.  
— Так вы пойдете?  
— Да, да, я пойду.  
— Если что, я свободна.  
— Свободна? В каком смысле?  
— Ну, у меня сейчас никого нет. Парня там, в смысле. Так что… ну, фигура у тебя что надо.  
— А, вот вы о чем. Нет, извините, я…  
— Да я так спросила — подшутить. По лицу вижу, что место занято. Ну, удачи тебе. Спасибо, что ты не говнюк. Пока!  
Дверь хлопает перед носом Эдди. Он давно не попадал к людям, похожим на хозяйку дома. Татуировка, халат, грудь, трехлапая собачка, мясорубка…  
И что она увидела на его лице?  
«Эдди хороший. Съели плохого!»  
Голос Венома приводит Эдди в чувство.  
— Если она говорила правду…  
«Да, говорила правду. Слушали запах. Говорила правду».  
— Ты у нас еще и детектор лжи?  
«Эдди шутит!»  
Эдди действительно улыбается. Он и сам не чувствовал фальши в исповеди, но слова **другого** добавляли уверенности.  
Материал будет сложным, но так и должно быть. Кому нужна легкая история?  
— Закажу такси, приятель. Хочу успеть сдать черновик до вечера.  
«Эдди получит Аванс? Еда!»  
— Так и есть, приятель, куплю нам вкусной еды. Мы заслужили.  
Прохожий недовольно косится на Эдди, но тот слишком погружен в свои мысли. В другой день трагедия девушки и трехлапой собачки надолго заняла бы его мысли. Возможно, он обратился бы в правозащитную организацию, состряпал несколько статей, послал их во все возможные места…  
Сейчас у него другие планы. Написать статью, сдать черновик, попросить аванс, купить еды, пройтись до дома пешком. По дороге можно будет купить гамбургер и колу. Вечером он отдаст соседу часть долга, закажет пиццу, сядет перед телевизором и будет смотреть мультики.  
«Микки-Маус!»  
— Да кого захотим, приятель. Давно хотел узнать, что ты думаешь о Гуффи…  
«Эдди, такси», — напоминает… Веном?  
Эдди ловит себя на странной мысли, что не может называть голос в голове именем «Веном». Нет, все совсем иначе. Они — Веном. А этот голос — всего лишь **другой** он. Эдди вспоминает, что уже думал так, но не может вспомнить, когда слово впервые появилось в его… в их голове.  
— Эй! Ты едешь или чё?  
— Да, еду!  
В машине пахнет чипсами и сигаретами. Эдди открывает окно.  
Пока такси добирается до высотки с редакцией Ховардсмила, Эдди успевает проголодаться. Обеденное время давно прошло, но он надеется, что его отпустят. Деньги, которые щедро выдал мистер Ховардсмил, еще остались.  
И хотя можно сразу заглянуть в кафе, Эдди направляется в редакцию.  
В офисе Эдди кто-то сидит. Первая мысль — системный администратор. Не закончил настройки и решил воспользоваться возможностью, пока нового сотрудника нет. Но человек сидит на стуле перед рабочим столом, и это женщина.  
Эдди чувствует знакомый запах духов.  
«Энн. Зачем пришла Энн, Эдди?»  
Он не знает.  
— Да какого черта…  
Вместо того, чтобы зайти в собственный кабинет, Эдди направляется к Ховардсмилу.  
— Эдди! Уже вернулся? Как пригород? Зеленая травка, голубое небо?  
— Там не все так плохо, мистер Ховардсмил, — улыбается Эдди. — У меня осталось немного денег из тех, что вы дали, но я хотел бы пообедать, если вы не возражаете.  
— Нисколько, Эдди! К слову, об этом. В твоем кабинете мисс Вейинг, она, похоже, настроена решительно. Я предложил ей свою компанию на время обеда, но она разбила мне сердце, отвергнув. Что ж, по крайней мере, Мери не будет разочарована. Ты ведь помнишь, Эдди, вечером мы едим торт?  
— Конечно, мистер Ховардсмил, — на самом деле, Эдди забыл о вечеринке по случаю новой работы и теперь ищет способ не забыть о ней повторно. — Так она там давно?  
— Ждет тебя, само собой, — мистер Ховардсмил многозначительно улыбается.  
— О, вы не так поняли. Дело в том, что она… она моя бывшая, мы жили какое-то время вместе, а потом я все испортил. Просто она хороший человек, вот и возится со мной. У нее там… врач. Сами понимаете, — Эдди изо всех сил изображает разочарование, хотя испытывает только раздражение от того, что Энн преследует его.  
На ум приходят грудь и халатик девушки с мертвыми родителями. Стоило согласиться на ее щедрое предложение только ради того, чтобы между прочим рассказать обо всем Энн.  
— Да, вижу, у тебя все не просто, Эдди, — с сочувствием отвечает мистер Ховардсмил. — Что ж, решайте свои проблемы. И приятного аппетита вам обоим.  
— Спасибо. К вечеру сдам вам черновик статьи.  
— Так быстро? Ну надо же! Отлично, Эдди, так держать.  
Прежде чем зайти в свой кабинет, Эдди возвращается к туалетам. Там торчит один из сотрудников. Приходится ждать несколько минут, прежде чем старикан заканчивает свои дела и выходит.  
— Приятель, мне нужна помощь.  
«Всегда помогаем Эдди».  
— Да, я знаю, но сейчас мне нужно знать, когда она что-то не договаривает. Понимаешь? Я хочу разобраться с этим раз и навсегда.  
«Съесть Энн!»  
— Нет, приятель, она ведь устроила нас сюда. Посмотри, как нам повезло: зарплата, свой кабинет, да еще недалеко от дома. Мы не будем ее есть, но я должен понять, зачем она меня преследует.  
«Помочь Эдди».  
— Да, просто скажи мне, если почувствуешь, что она пытается соврать мне или говорит не то, что думает. Ты ведь можешь это, правда?  
«Мы можем».  
— Мы. Да, мы можем. Сделаешь это для нас? Только это, хорошо? Никаких шуток, она не должна знать, что мы… вместе.  
«Энн знает».  
— Ты прав. Да, она знает, но мы не дадим ей повод думать, что мы…  
«Думаем вместе».  
— Да, отлично. Схватываешь на лету. Теперь пойдем. Готов?  
«Помочь Эдди. Не есть Энн».  
— Вот и хорошо, мы все решили.  
Задержкой обеда в расписании Энн явно недовольна, но все равно радуется, увидев Эдди.  
— Привет!  
— Ты меня преследуешь? — он первым смеется, показывая, что шутит, хотя его вопрос не был шуткой.  
— Первый день, хотела поддержать. И еще попросить прощения. Утром я вела себя грубо. Ты мог решить, что я не доверяю тебе, а это не так. Я угощаю, идет?  
— Перестань, Энн, мистер Ховардсмил выдал мне немного денег на сегодняшний день, так что я вполне могу купить себе бутербродов и кофе.  
— Ты попросил денег? — она подбирается, готовясь к атаке.  
— Пришлось. Я на мели, а проклюнулся хороший сюжет. Так что я сегодня побывал за городом. Позагорал немного. Идем?  
Энн встает, обводит взглядом кабинет:  
— Неплохо. Для начала, Эдди, совсем неплохо. Ты молодец.  
«Ложь, Эдди».  
— Энн, я знаю, что это совсем мало, но они стараются, как могут. Может быть, если я помогу им, дела образуются. Я ведь искал любую работу, готов был таскать коробки с фруктами на рынке. И тут такое. Не думай об этом, у меня даже есть жалюзи, — Эдди в качестве иллюстрации пару раз щелкает ближайшей секцией.  
— Я рада, что ты так к этому относишься, Эдди. Пойдем, мистер Ховардсмил сказал, что внизу хорошее кафе.  
— Он явно разбирается в еде.  
В лифте Энн молчит и старается смотреть на ряды кнопок. Они выходят, добираются до кафе, занимают столик. Энн просматривает меню два или три раза, дожидается официанта, заказывает салат, гарнир и кусок курицы. Эдди выбирает пару сандвичей, кусок пирога и кофе.  
— Не надо ради меня голодать, Эдди, — говорит Энн. — Если хочешь съесть больше, заказывай. Я же знаю, тебе надо…  
— Все в порядке, — прерывает тираду Эдди. — Расскажи, как у тебя дела?  
— У меня? — она удивлена. — Да нормально. Полный порядок, если честно.  
«Лож-ж-жь».  
— Как доктор Льюис?  
— Дэн? — она удивляется еще больше. — Все в порядке. Да, все просто замечательно!  
«Лож-ж-жь!»  
— Он нормально относится к тому, что ты столько времени тратишь на бывшего?  
— Да! Слушай, он ведь тебя знает. И если бы не он… Ну, можно сказать, он спас тебя…  
— Спас? Он запихнул меня в жуткую машину, Энн. Несколько часов я думал, что склею ласты.  
— Эдди, ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Честно говоря, Энн, не понимаю. Спасибо, что нашла мне работу, спасибо, что пришла поддержать, но… Все это выглядит немного странно. На месте Дэна я бы заподозрил неладное.  
— О чем ты, Эдди? Лучше поешь, ты, когда голодный, начинаешь нести разные глупости. Мармеладные мишки, эти твои яйца…  
— Пашот.  
— Вот именно.  
В молчании они ждут, когда принесут еду. Наконец на столе оказываются тарелки и приборы. Эдди жует сандвич, наслаждаясь редкой возможностью ощутить вкус. После того, как вечером они посетили тюрьму, ощущение ненадолго вернулось.  
— Энн, давай я зайду к вам как-нибудь? Принесу Дэну пива.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты права, он помог мне. Не знаю, зачем я сказал тебе все эти глупости. Ты права, на голодный желудок я могу нести чушь.  
— Знаешь, он часто на дежурстве, так что…  
— Энн.  
— Да, Эдди?  
— Ты пришла сюда, потому что знаешь… про Венома? — он выдавливает из себя их общее имя, запихивает в рот кусок сандвича и глотает побыстрее, как лекарство от тошноты.  
— И я волнуюсь.  
— Все хорошо. Ты же знаешь, огонь убивает… их, — еще один кусок сандвича отправляется прямиком в желудок.  
— Он мертв?  
— Ты надеешься, что он умер?  
— На что еще я могу надеяться? Он разрушил твою жизнь. Ты чуть не погиб. Ты…  
— Энн, я сам разрушил свою жизнь. Сам полез с вопросами, задавать которые не имел права.  
— Эдди! Ты — журналист, ты можешь задавать любые вопросы!  
— Тогда расскажи, зачем ты меня преследуешь весь день? Боишься, что я сожру редакцию газеты?  
— Нет, я…  
— Вы расстались с Дэном?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда в чем дело, Энн?  
— Эдди… просто скажи мне, он жив?  
— Кто жив?  
— Не издевайся. Веном. Веном жив? Он выжил?  
Эдди закрывает глаза, перед внутренним взором проявляется Энн из сна. С улыбкой шире, чем бывает у **них**.  
— Нет, Энн, — говорит Эдди. — Осталось только… так, пустяки.  
Энн глядит в тарелку с куском мяса, к которому не притронулась.  
— Ты… уверен?  
— Энн, ты же сама знаешь, как… они умирают. Мы сожгли Риота в ракете, так что…  
— Да, просто иногда ты оговариваешься. И твой аппетит. Я решила, что… Вдруг он как-то выжил.  
— Ты могла спросить в любой момент, Энн. Мы ведь друзья.  
— Наверное, я боялась, что ты скажешь мне, что он все еще внутри тебя.  
«Эдди сам знает. ЛОЖЬ!»  
— Энн, он никогда не был… внутри меня. Давай не будем об этом, ладно? Просто поедим, как нормальные люди, и я пойду писать про того придурка, который трахнул свою собачку.  
Торопливо проглотив свою порцию, Энн кладет на стол деньги, которых хватит на четыре таких обеда, прощается, благодарит, уходит.  
— Расскажешь, чего она боится, приятель? — спрашивает Эдди, уткнувшись в меню. Люди вокруг шумно переговариваются, так что его вопрос в пустоту сливается с общим гулом.  
«Когда Энн была… с нами, мы чувствовали гнев. Ярость. Желание убивать».  
— Убивать? Приятель, ты ни с кем не путаешь ее?  
«Много ярости. Много боли. Мы хотели найти Эдди».  
— Ладно, разберемся в другой раз. Хочешь еще что-нибудь? Десерт?  
«Энн! Съесть Энн!»  
— Давай раз и навсегда решим. Мы не будем есть Энн. Понял, приятель? Как насчет эклера?  
«Гадость».  
— Да, я тоже так думаю. Пора писать статью.  
В кабинете Эдди на сей раз нет лишних людей. Он включает компьютер, открывает заметки, пару раз воспроизводит в голове разговор и приступает к написанию. Через пару часов черновик готов, но Эдди еще раз читает статью, добавляет абзац, вычеркивает пару, долго выбирает, что сказать мистеру Ховардсмилу.  
Когда он выходит, с разных концов просторного помещения доносятся крики: «Добро пожаловать!». Эдди делает шаг вперед, но тут же натыкается на поднос с огромным тортом в руках женщины, одетой в старомодный шерстяной костюм фиолетового цвета.  
— Добро пожаловать, Эдди! — говорит женщина, и Эдди догадывается, что она — Мери, секретарь и супруга мистера Ховардсмила.  
— Спасибо, миссис Ховардсмил.  
— Ну что ты, Эдди! Зови меня Мери.  
— Большое спасибо, Мери.  
— Я отрезала тебе кусочек. Зайдешь в кабинет к мистеру Ховардсмилу? Там пара чашек. Попьете чайку вместе.  
— Было бы здорово, мис… Мери.  
— Вот и ладно. Отнесу торт в кабинет к старику, а потом пройдусь по ребятам. Эй, Френк! Просыпайся, скоро будет торт!  
Мистер Ховардсмил поначалу принимает торт Мери с большим энтузиазмом, чем статью Эдди, но, когда вчитывается в суть, убирает тарелку с десертом подальше.  
— Слушай, Эдди, ведь это бомба! Девица потратила деньги из страховки на искусственную грудь. Трехлапая собачка. Мясорубка. Эдди, все это правда?  
— Я бы не выдумал такого сходу, мистер Ховардсмил. Можете съездить туда, она вам откроет, я уверен. Только возьмите с собой Мери, потому что вам понадобится серьезная защита.  
— Ладно тебе, Эдди, я уже староват для таких дел. Но подумать только… да, мы обязательно выпустим материал. Кое-что отредактируем. Завтра к утру покажу правки. Если с чем не будешь согласен — смело иди ко мне. Обсудим, поспорим… как в старые времена! Спасибо, Эдди.  
— Мистер Ховардсмил… могу я попросить… небольшой аванс? Ничего серьезного, просто часть зарплаты. Хочу раздать кое-какие долги.  
— Само собой, Эдди! Я передам Мери, она все оформит. Зайди к ней перед уходом, хорошо?  
Полчаса Эдди протирает штаны в своем офисе. Расставляет канцелярские принадлежности в правильном порядке. Достает и убирает обратно пару газет из архива за прошлый год. Выключает компьютер, потом включает, делает несколько пометок в статье, опять выключает.  
Мери оставила дверь приоткрытой, а он не решается захлопнуть ее. Так что говорить вслух нельзя.  
Наконец, стрелка на часах доползает до цифры двенадцать. Эдди идет к столу Мери, забирает щедрый аванс, расписывается в получении, благодарит за деньги, за торт, за работу, и уходит из офиса.  
Перед тем, как свернуть на нужную улицу, он долго оглядывается, выискивая Энн.  
«Эдди в безопасности. Энн не пахнет».  
— Уверен, приятель? Не хочу нарваться на нее за углом.  
«Предупредим Эдди».  
— Спасибо. Как насчет салями? Хочешь пиццу с салями?  
«Салями? Салями вкусно».  
— Вот и отлично. Давай свернем здесь. Хочу пройти по переулку, там меньше людей.  
«Темно. Эдди… ЭДДИ!»  
Часть правой руки покрывается черной кожей симбионта, но даже сквозь эту защиту нож атаковавшего их незнакомца проходит как по маслу.  
— Гони бабки!  
Лезвие касается горла, Эдди чувствует спиной шершавую поверхность кирпича ближайшего здания.  
— Бабки, я сказал!  
Лезвие подступает еще плотнее, теперь Эдди ощущает, как металл рассекает кожу.  
— У меня нет денег.  
— Пиздеж! Не дергайся, проверю кармашки.  
«Еда?»  
Эдди лихорадочно думает. Пытается думать, пока грабитель с отвратительным перегаром шарит по карманам. Пьяница проверяет куртку, где ничего нет, потом залезает в задние карманы брюк — пусто. Остаются узкие карманы спереди, в одном из которых Эдди держит ключи и деньги.  
— Что же у нас здесь? — перегар отвратительно насыщенный, Эдди чувствует тошноту.  
Рука лезет в карман и шарит там.  
— Ого! Да ты у нас, значит, здоровяк?  
Тошнота невыносима. Эдди думает, что захлебнется рвотой, если тут же не сменит положение головы. Лучше уж сдохнуть от ножа, чем…  
— Еда, приятель, — шепчет он. — Еда.  
Черная масса ненадолго заслоняет от него пьяницу вместе с перегаром, а когда зрение возвращается, обидчик уже валяется на асфальте. Без головы и части правого плеча. Кровь быстро растекается по асфальту.  
— Быстрее, — торопит Эдди, глянув по сторонам. Вдалеке видно бредущую по своим делам толпу.  
«Быстрее!»  
Проходит всего несколько секунд, когда Эдди Брок выходит с другой стороны переулка. В сторону лужи крови бежит бродячая кошка.  
— Он меня задел, — говорит Эдди, складывая порезанную ткань рукава так, чтобы не вызывать подозрения у окружающих. До дома остается не меньше получаса быстрого шага.  
«Еда. Полезно есть».  
— Придется идти в больницу.  
«Мы все исправили, Эдди».  
Эдди ныряет в очередной переулок, чтобы разглядеть получше разрез, оставленный ножом. Воспоминание о боли все еще свежо, да и висящие на руке лохмотья — доказательство, что удар не был иллюзией. И все-таки под разрезанной тканью гладкая кожа.  
«Эдди доволен», — говорит **другой**.  
— Что? Нет, нет я категори…  
На Эдди Брока накатывает такая усталость, будто он вынужден держать руками небосвод. Эдди подходит к стене и присаживается на асфальт. Опирается спиной на здание, запрокидывает голову вверх, смотрит на крошечный участок серого неба, освещенного огнями большого города.  
«Эдди?»  
— Я устал. Мы устали. Не хочу все время думать, правильно мы поступили или нет. Необязательно было есть этого ублюдка. Он не мог убить нас.  
«Мог убить другого».  
— Дело не в этом, приятель. Мы знаем, для чего делаем это.  
«Эдди расстроен».  
— Я злюсь на себя. Нам нужно есть. Иначе мы не выживем. Надо просто принять это, и все, но я не могу. Вчера… видишь, можно было просто подождать немного. Но, с другой стороны, если бы не вчера…  
Эдди закрывает лицо ладонью. Когда он убирает ладонь, над ним черная масса Венома. Мир отгорожен от них надежным щитом.  
«Едим только плохих. Почему Эдди грустный?»  
— Энн права, такие вещи меняют людей.  
«Не человек. Больше — не человек. Веном».  
— Я все еще пытаюсь понять, что это значит, приятель.  
«Не приятель».  
— Нет? Ах, да, я помню. Мы — Веном. Но ты… ты смотришь мои сны, помогаешь мне разобраться со всем этим дерьмом, а я… я ведь почти не знаю тебя.  
«Эдди хочет узнать?»  
— Да. Да, хочу узнать. Ты больше не должен… я хочу сказать, тебе уже не нужно ограничивать себя… нам ведь уже не надо спасать мир.  
«Ог-ра-ни-чи-вать?»  
— Ты же видишь все в моей голове, зачем спрашиваешь?  
«Эдди может видеть. Спрашивать необязательно»  
Темнота, закрывающая Эдди Брока от городского неба, становится плотнее. Эдди вглядывается в нее, и со дна сознания проявляются образы. Пустота космоса, однообразный мир черных тел, бесцельно скитающихся вдали от разумной жизни. Одна из сотен тысяч точек — Веном. Ничем не примечательный, он скользит в космосе из ниоткуда в никуда вместе с другими такими же.  
Эдди видит фигуры участников эксперимента, не прошедших тесты. Изнутри фигуры кажутся игрушечными. Вывернутыми наизнанку мармеладными мишками. Чувствовать их клетки противно. Похоже на руку грабителя, которая шарила в карманах Эдди, только в сто раз хуже, потому что клетки касаются Венома **целиком**.  
Из темноты выступает фигура Эдди. Он видит себя через пуленепробиваемое стекло, которое разбил когда-то. Все, чего хочет Веном, — вырваться на свободу. Любой ценой. Вырваться из клетки. Даже если придется терпеть вонь чужого тела.  
Потом наступает тишина. Такая оглушительная, что на несколько секунд Эдди теряет ощущение пространства. Чтобы прийти в себя, он ощупывает шершавый асфальт под ладонями.  
Тишина бьется в такт с биением сердца Эдди. Вместе они бегут от охраны научной лаборатории. Через деревья, через сетку — напролом. Поначалу ощущение свободы захватывает Эдди целиком. Он словно заново избавился от вонючего пьяницы. Затем приходит другое чувство — будто он может все.  
Чернота над головой рассеивается.  
«Эдди, слева».  
Они поворачивают голову, в их сторону шатающейся походкой направляется человек, вооруженный шприцем. Вероятно, чтобы обосноваться до утра.  
— Уходим, этим питаться нельзя.  
«Мы знаем, Эдди».  
Остаток пути до самого дома Эдди идет молча. В голове снова и снова прокручиваются воспоминания Венома. Чувство отвращения так сильно, что Эдди стискивает кулаки, когда память подкидывает соответствующие моменты. Но пальцы расслабляются, как только приходит эйфория их побега.  
«Мы — Веном».  
— Да, дорогой, я знаю. Теперь я знаю, о чем ты.  
— Мистер Брок? — в коридоре студент-физик отчаянно пытается поскорее открыть дверь. У него в руках пакет с продуктами.  
Эдди осторожно забирает пакет:  
— У тебя все хорошо?  
— Да, мистер Брок! Полный порядок. Спасибо, что помогли, дальше я сам, — руки у бедняги ощутимо трясутся.  
— Эй, погоди, я тут деньгами разжился. Хотел отдать тебе часть долга. Вот, здесь только половина, но с зарплаты верну остаток. Подождешь еще месяц?  
— Какие проблемы, мистер Брок!  
— Спасибо, еще раз спасибо тебе…  
— Стэн. Я Стэн, мистер Брок. До встречи!  
«Слышал нас», — смеется Веном.  
— Неудачно вышло, — бормочет Эдди.  
Они закрываются в квартире. Мысли о мультфильмах и пицце сами собой исчезают. Эдди залезает в кровать прямо в обуви и одежде. Черная масса Венома оплетает его целиком.  
— Не хочу видеть снов.  
«Эдди выспится», — обещает Веном.  
За всю ночь Эдди Брок не видит ни одного сна. Или не запоминает их, что, в сущности, одно и тоже. Утром он снимает одежду, надевает дурацкий костюм, подаренный Энн, потому что другой чистой одежды в квартире не осталось.  
— Завтра выходной. Покажу тебе что-нибудь особенное. Любишь зверей?  
«Вкусно?»  
— Ты прав, плохая идея. Как насчет рынка? Сходим на рынок, выберем нормальной еды. У нас теперь есть немного денег.  
«Эдди хочет на рынок?»  
— Не знаю.  
«Чего хочет Эдди?»  
— Запереться здесь и не выходить отсюда два дня. Говорить. Слушать.  
«Останемся, Эдди?»  
Брок улыбается яичнице на сковороде. Он чувствует то, что вчера увидел в непроглядной темноте. Знает, что чувствовал все эти дни. Недели. Свободу и ощущение, что они могут все.  
— Пора на работу, дорогой.  
Яичница быстро исчезает с тарелки.  
Перед входом в здание нет Энн, но у Эдди на этот счет дурное предчувствие. Как будто гораздо лучше ей было прийти.  
«Эдди скучает по Энн?»  
— Нет, дорогой, просто я знаю, что она не оставит нас в покое.  
На этот раз вместе с Эдди в лифт заходит Мери, поэтому продолжить диалог не удается.  
«Вкусный торт», — напоминает **другой**.  
— Мери, я вас не поблагодарил за торт! Спасибо большое.  
Сегодня на Мери элегантный костюм не по погоде, похожий на коктейльное платье. Возможно, в молодости она была звездой вечеринок, и теперь отголоски прошлого приходят к ней по утрам решением надеть очередную «новинку». Но она искренне улыбается на реплику Эдди, а ее аккуратная прическа и дорогие изящные украшения напоминают ему, что перед ним жена главного редактора газеты. Ей ведь положено быть слегка экстравагантной, так почему бы не ярко-зеленый легкий наряд посреди поздней осени?  
— На самом деле, мистер Брок, вы поблагодарили меня раз двадцать, но все равно приятно. Мистер Ховардсмил очень на вас рассчитывает.  
— Разве вы не приходите на работу вместе?  
— О, что вы! Конечно, мы приезжаем сюда вместе, но потом я поднимаюсь в офис и готовлю рабочее место, а он идет выпить кофе со своим другом. Там они обсуждают последние новости. Мы считаем, лучше не подчеркивать каждый раз, что мы муж и жена. К тому же, это единственное время за весь день, когда мы не вместе. За столько лет в браке начинаешь уставать друг от друга, хотя вы этого пока не знаете.  
Они приезжают на нужный этаж, но Эдди продолжает идти возле миссис Ховардсмил, чтобы дослушать ее.  
— Знаете, я каждое утро радуюсь, что мы столько времени проводим вместе, но без этого… ритуала… не знаю, может быть, мы давно сошли бы с ума. Некоторые пары забывают, как важно личное пространство. Совсем немного, просто чтобы сделать пару вдохов полной грудью. Понимаете, о чем я?  
— Не совсем, Мери, — Эдди не может вспомнить, как много времени проводил с Энн, когда они жили вместе. Чаще всего каждый из них занимался своим делом, они уезжали в командировки. Пожалуй, у них были только ужины и порой завтраки.  
— Вот как? — несколько секунд Мери оценивающе смотрит на него. — Что ж, может быть, у вас все по-другому. Вы не похожи на мистера Ховардсмила. Я очень рада, что вы работаете у нас. Если вам захочется торта, обращайтесь.  
Кабинет Эдди такой же, каким он запомнил его прошлым вечером. На столе лежит аккуратная папка с правками к статье. Мистер и миссис Ховардсмил, должно быть, приготовили все после рабочего дня, когда сотрудники разошлись по домам.  
Эдди садится и раскрывает папку. Уже много недель никто не работал с его текстами и наработками. У мистера Ховардсмила уверенный красивый почерк человека, ответственно относящегося к своей работе. Он пишет коротко, рисует стрелки, обводит. В его версии текст теряет часть индивидуальности, но становится более приемлемым для той аудитории, на которую рассчитана газета. «Сиськи» девушки превращаются в «объемный бюст», из истории про собачку исчезает глагол «трахнуть». Эдди знал, что так будет, и это не беспокоит его. Он рад, что мистер Ховардсмил был достаточно терпелив и открыт к новому, чтобы принять текст. Постепенно они доберутся до высот. Эдди нужно лишь немного времени.  
Он вносит правки в файл на компьютере, сверяясь с пометками. Факты остались на своих местах, так что статья нравится Эдди. Пусть ее прочтут обитатели домов престарелых, посетители больниц, революционеры на пенсии — неважно. Все это люди, и им наверняка будет интересно узнать, как живет девушка, родители которой погибли при таких исключительных обстоятельствах.  
К обеду статья закончена, проверена, Эдди несет ее мистеру Ховардсмилу.  
— Отлично, Эдди! Чем займешься теперь?  
— Не знаю, мистер Ховардсмил, может вы подкинете идею? В прошлый раз неплохо вышло.  
— Неплохо, это уж точно. Знаешь, я… ты, наверное, уже понял, мы часто разговариваем с моим другом Джонни. Подумал, почему бы нам не пообедать втроем? Я рассказал ему о тебе, и он сказал, что видел твои репортажи. Говорит, ты был тем еще сукиным сыном, и я верю ему, но Джонни никогда не называет сукиным сыном плохого парня, вот что я тебе скажу.  
— Предлагаете познакомить меня с…  
— Да! Пойдем, Эдди, ты должен услышать то, что он рассказал мне утром, от него самого.  
— Продолжение истории про девушку?  
— Нет, Эдди… — неожиданно мистер Ховардсмил теряет энтузиазм, достает из кармана платок и протирает вспотевшую шею. — Я давно не слышал такой жути.  
По дороге к кафе мистер Ховардсмил выдерживает драматическую паузу. Эдди кажется, что их ждет невыносимо скучный рассказ о пенсионных выплатах или о том, как страховщики обманывают клиентов.  
Джонни, мистер Рендел, глава редакции, расположенной на одном из верхних этажей здания, встречает Эдди дружеским кивком и крепким рукопожатием. Вдвоем Джонни и мистер Ховардсмил могли бы выступать на сцене, так они не похожи друг на друга. Вышел бы отличный дуэт: добродушный толстяк и тощая язва в безупречном прикиде.  
— Наслышан о вас, мистер Брок, — приветствует Рендел.  
— Очень рад с вами познакомиться, мистер Рендел, — отвечает Эдди.  
Мистер Ховардсмил садится за стол первым, берет меню, делает вид, что просматривает его, хотя видно, что он уже знает, что заказать. Эдди узнает этот жест, потому что сам может часами продумывать обед, если они **не поели**.  
— Думаю, Чарли позвал вас, чтобы я рассказал историю, которую мы обсуждали утром. Не так ли?  
— Так и есть, Джонни, ты, как всегда, весьма проницателен.  
Эдди заказывает обед и готовится услышать байку.  
— Загадочные исчезновения в парке. Здесь неподалеку хороший парк, вы ведь наверняка бывали там, мистер Брок?  
— Каюсь, грешен, — отвечает Эдди, вспоминая прогулку со взбесившейся бабкой.  
— Полиции дело не особенно интересно — пропадают бомжи и местные сумасшедшие. Есть дела поважнее, особенно теперь, когда преступника съели прямо в камере.  
Эдди наливает себе стакан воды, чтобы отвлечь себя и занять руки, не выдавая беспокойства.  
— Но мой хороший знакомый детектив получил парочку жалоб, а один его информатор уже неделю не выходил на связь, и он беспокоится. Сказал мне на днях, мол, такое ощущение, будто тип исчез. Бездомные редко растворяются в воздухе по собственной воле. Я спросил своих знакомых, не доходили до них слухи об исчезновениях в этом районе? И так через пару звонков и ланчей выяснил, что там пропало не меньше десяти людей. Конечно, кое-кто мог исчезнуть, прячась от кредиторов или полицейских, но не десять же человек, правда, мистер Брок?  
— Думаю, вы правы, мистер Рендел, — охотно соглашается Брок. Такой материал куда больше похож на то, чем он занимался раньше. Выполнял работу полицейских, которую они сами по какой угодно причине не могли сделать. Чаще всего из-за лени, но иногда — из-за дел более срочных и важных.  
Невольно всплывает в памяти старуха с лакированной сумочкой. И бездомные, которых использовали для экспериментов над симбионтами. Неужели у гидры отросли новые головы?  
— Вижу, вы крепко задумались, мистер Брок. Я помню скандал с вашим увольнением. «Фонд жизни» отвратительное место. Наверняка вы читали материал о том, что в своих бесчеловечных экспериментах они использовали бездомных. Понимаете, почему я хотел с вами познакомиться? Видите ли, никто из моих сотрудников не возьмется за такое — вопрос репутации. Мы пишем про жизнь тех, кто может позволить себе новую машину каждый день. Наши читатели перестанут оплачивать подписку, а инвесторы сожрут меня с потрохами. И все же, когда я узнал, что Эдди Брок работает теперь у моего хорошего друга, я не мог хотя бы… не попытаться, — на чопорном лице мистера Рендела появляется подобие извиняющейся улыбки, хотя Эдди хорошо заметно, как тяжело этому лицу изображать хоть какую-то эмоцию. Мистер Рендел кажется высеченным из камня.  
— Хотите, чтобы я сделал материал? Полез в «Фонд жизни»? — спрашивает Эдди напрямую.  
— Нет, Эдди, ты что! — вмешивается мистер Ховардсмил. — Мы не действуем так грубо. Если пойти к ним, они тут же сожгут мосты, уничтожат все улики, включая… Сам понимаешь. Тебе всего лишь надо выяснить, что происходит с парком. Расскажем людям, что гулять там опасно, привлечем внимание других журналистов. Кому-нибудь из них непременно захочется копать, и тогда дело вскроется само. Так ведь, Джонни?  
Лицо мистера Рендела остается каменным, и Эдди понимает, что на самом деле от него хотят расследования в «Фонде жизни».  
— Просто сходите туда, мистер Брок. Я знаю, вас тяжело напугать. Поговорите с теми, кто остался в насиженных коробках, на любимых скамейках. Все происходит у нас под носом, и никому нет дела.  
— Недавно я уже слышал это, — говорит Эдди, вспоминая несчастную девушку с трехлапым псом.  
— Потому что это правда, мистер Брок, — Джон Рендел словно подводит итог разговору своей фразой.  
Больше за столом важных вещей не обсуждают. Не спеша едят, обсуждают погоду и телешоу. Мистер Рендел обещает шефу Эдди, что зайдет к ним с Мери на ужин в следующем месяце.  
Чувствуя себя лишним, Эдди доедает обед и просит разрешения пойти в парк.  
— Что я говорил тебе, Джонни? Энтузиаст!  
— Таких сейчас не хватает, Чарли, — отвечает мистер Рендел.  
Когда Эдди добирается до парка, у него ужасное настроение. Вспоминая по пути о своей недавней прогулке, он не может забыть, что был так близко к раскрытию преступления и все упустил. Наверняка они могли застать настоящих злодеев, если бы только подождали в парке подольше. Грабители и эксцентричная старуха так сбили их с толку, что теперь придется начинать все заново.  
Однако совсем недалеко от входа в парк Эдди видит знакомую бабку. Она достает из сумки кошачий корм и разбрасывает вокруг, будто кормит голубей.  
— Добрый день, мэм.  
— О! Я вас знаю! — старуха тычет в Эдди пальцем. Скорее всего, он напомнил ей одного из тысяч безликих клерков. Иногда строгий костюм бывает полезен.  
«Еда?»  
— Я тоже вас помню, мэм. Вы очаровательны, как всегда, — Эдди использует шанс расположить к себе старушку.  
«Эдди, еда?»  
— Хам! — радуется бабка.  
«Эдди?!»  
— Тише, дорогой, у меня тут важные переговоры.  
— О! Так меня давно никто не называл, — старуха изображает на лице кокетство, свойственное подросткам.  
Ее безумие так очевидно, что Эдди проникается жалостью. Одновременно с этим он чувствует страшное желание подобрать рассыпанный корм и съесть его.  
— Как ваши дела? — спрашивает Эдди. — Как ваши кошки?  
— Кошки? Ненавижу их! Вечно лезут на руки. От них вши и зараза. Хотите банан? У меня с собой всегда есть банан…  
«Банан, Эдди!»  
— Спасибо, мэм, вынужден отказаться. Вы здесь часто бываете?  
— Часто? Да постоянно. Они думают, что могут просто затащить меня на богадельню, но я им покажу, что такое старая школа. Они у меня попляшут. Я уже предлагала вам банан?  
— Да, мэм, большое спасибо.  
— Хам!  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, есть тут интересные места?  
— Места? Ох, за двадцатку я проведу вам целую экскурсию!  
— За двадцатку?  
— Я — профессиональный гид! Отработала в музее пятьдесят лет. И где благодарность? Ни черта от вас не дождешься.  
— Вот двадцать долларов, мэм. Как насчет экскурсии?  
Оживленная старуха хватает деньги, прячет их в недрах сумочки, из которой вырывается отвратительный запах, и быстрым шагом торопится к центру парка. Эдди идет следом, надеясь, что безумие не окончательно поглотило несчастную женщину.  
— Гляньте! Там у нас общественные туалеты. Видите? Доллар, уму непостижимо. Все умные люди облегчаются позади кабинок. Там даже есть рулон. Марта вечно оставляет его там. Она — старая маразматичка. Жалко, ее давно нет.  
Эдди цепляется за ниточку:  
— Куда она делась?  
— Померла, должно быть. Черт ее разберет. Бродила тут, сколько я себя помню, а тут прихожу, а рулона нет. Думаю, кто-нибудь спер раньше моего, а тут… Все, нет Марты. Да мы все там будем, вот и спросите у нее.  
— Где будем?  
— Известно где — гореть в аду. Вы разве не собираетесь?  
«Эдди весело! Щекотно…»  
— Планирую съездить в Таиланд, но сразу после этого…  
— Не задерживайтесь с этим. Для таких, как вы, у них скидки.  
— Для таких, как я?  
— Да, для таких, как вы. Белоглазых.  
Эдди замирает на месте. Белоглазых? Она не может видеть… **их**.  
— Я никому не разболтаю, можешь не волноваться, — беззаботно отвечает старуха. — Пойдем, мы как раз рядом с местом, которое ты ищешь.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я ищу?  
«Опасность? Эдди, опасность?»  
— Не знаю, дорогой, будь наготове.  
— Расслабь булки, дорогуша! — старуха нетерпеливо топает ногой. — Пойдем, там еще не побывал старый Джордж. Этот хрен оттуда вытащит все ценное, так что ты вовремя. Давай-давай, пошевеливайся. Ты пришел сюда искать говнюка, который убил Марту, и я тебе помогу.  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает Эдди, прежде, чем сделать шаг.  
— Не твоего ума дело, дорогуша. Поживее, я здесь до вечера торчать не намерена, у меня еще много дел!  
Перед напором старухи Эдди сдается. Она не выглядит угрожающе, и ее проницательность может быть всего лишь частью безумия.  
Недалеко от центральной дорожки, всего в пяти шагах, за кустами, валяется мусорный мешок.  
— Видал? Элли улетела в Канзас.  
— Элли? — удивляется Эдди.  
— Ага, так ее звали, — отвечает старуха. — Видал? Башмачки и мешок остались.  
Поддев носком ботинка мешок, Эдди обнаруживает пару старых кроссовок. Строгий костюм, подаренный Энн, оказывается помехой. И все же Эдди садится и раскрывает мешок. Внутри обычные для бездомных вещи — полотенца, свитера, непонятные памятные сувениры из пластика, засохшие куриные кости.  
— Давно она пропала? — спрашивает Эдди.  
Когда он оборачивается, чтобы поторопить старуху с ответом, позади него никого нет. Эдди встает. Ищет взглядом бабку с отчетливым запахом кошачьего корма.  
— Мы можем найти ее?  
«Прости, Эдди. Старуха потерялась».  
— Ничего, дорогой, мы найдем ее в другой день. Она не так проста, но она не убивала этих людей. Кем бы она ни была, ей внимание к парку нужно меньше всего. К тому же, судя по всему, этот говнюк прибил ее знакомых.  
«Еда, Эдди?»  
— Посмотрим. Если это «Фонд жизни», мы поедим так, что хватит на год вперед.  
Эдди долго ищет ближайший общественный телефон, звонит в полицию и рассказывает, что его знакомая бездомная Элли пропала в парке и что он нашел ее вещи. Описывает дежурной, где именно нашел пакет и обувь.  
— Мы можем связаться с вами, мистер…  
Он кладет трубку. Лучше всего до времени не привлекать к себе внимания. И, прежде всего, избавиться от одежды, которая делает его похожим на специального агента.  
Несколько минут Эдди бродит по парку, проверяя тропинки, которые отдыхающие протоптали между деревьев. Кроме банок из-под напитков нет ничего интересного.  
— Чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?  
«Сыро, скоро пойдет дождь, рядом пара собак, вечером здесь был вонючий мужчина с вонючей женщиной».  
— Хочешь сказать, пара бомжей?  
«Эдди утром тоже делает себя вонючим».  
— Одеколон? Духи? Ты про такие запахи?  
«Да. Ходили здесь долго».  
— Романтическое свидание в этом месте? Ладно, всякое бывает. Пойдем дальше.  
Они возвращаются в офис и заходят к мистеру Ховардсмилу. Эдди рассказывает, что нашел в парке барахло еще одной жертвы, поговорил с местной сумасшедшей и сообщил в полицию о некоей Элли.  
— Да, Эдди, дела… — бормочет мистер Ховардсмил. — Пока тебя не было, курьер принес на твое имя небольшой сверток. Мери приняла его, но, если хочешь, я отправлю его ребятам с поста охраны, чтобы проверили.  
— Зачем?  
— Я давно работаю здесь, Эдди. Всякое бывало.  
— Там есть подпись?  
— Похоже, посылка от мисс Вейинг.  
— Не нужно ничего проверять, мистер Ховардсмил, спасибо. Мне забрать сверток у Мери?  
— Нет, она отнесла его в твой кабинет. Положила на стол. На всякий случай, Эдди, будь аккуратнее. Женщины могут… ну, сам знаешь.  
Эдди неопределенно кивает и уходит к себе. На самом деле, он почти уверен, что обнаружит безделушку. Ручку или степлер. Примиряющий подарок. Энн их обожала. Она утверждала, что такие вещи помогают подчеркнуть, что ей не все равно. У Эдди накопилось так много ее подарков, что он вечно чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что сам думал о подарках только к Рождеству.  
«Эдди, не надо…»  
Рука замирает перед свертком. Пальцы покрываются черной кожей Венома.  
— В чем дело? Отдать сверток охране?  
«Эдди…»  
Сверток размером с ладонь, только уже, в таком могла бы поместиться ручка в футляре или пробирка.  
— Не хочешь открывать его?  
«Плохое предчувствие».  
— Мы справимся. Просто вещь.  
Черная кожа покрывает обе руки, но Эдди контролирует их и легко разворачивает сверток. Внутри свернутые листы бумаги, а под ними, как он и предполагал, колба.  
Злость симбионта передается Эдди. За стеклом черная клякса, размазанная по стенкам. Мертвые клетки симбионта. В отчете, который Эдди просматривает сквозь пелену ярости, данные о тестах на восприимчивость.  
— Она что, думает, что я захочу…  
«Злая Энн! Злая!»  
Первый порыв Эдди — выбросить колбу в урну. Но он не уверен, что тогда Мери или еще кто-нибудь из редакции не начнут задавать вопросы. Эдди убирает бумаги и колбу во внутренний карман.  
«Съесть Энн!»  
— Да, дорогой, сейчас я хорошо тебя понимаю, но мы не будем есть ее. Мы ничего не будем отвечать. Уничтожим эту гадость и забудем о ней. Хорошо?  
«Энн злая!»  
— Пожалуйста, успокойся. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на материале. Она сделала это нарочно, чтобы разозлить нас. Хочет спровоцировать.  
«Эдди, давай сбежим?»  
— Сбежим? Зачем? Посмотри, у нас есть работа, мы помогаем людям.  
«Опасно, Эдди! Энн знает…»  
— Думаешь, она выдаст нас? Отправит материал какому-нибудь супер-говнюку?  
«Энн хочет, чтобы Эдди был слабым. Злая!»  
— Она думает, что ты плохо влияешь на меня. Когда она поймет, что я хожу на работу, плачу по счетам, веду нормальную жизнь, она отцепится.  
«Посмотри, Эдди…»  
Прежде чем согласиться, Эдди закрывает дверь на замок. Раскладывает перед собой бумаги, делая вид, что работает над статьей, а потом позволяет симбионту закрыть от них реальный мир. Чернота поглощает сначала зрение, потом обоняние и слух. Вместо одной реальности Эдди видит другую. В ней он — Энн.  
Сердце Эдди бьется так часто, что он хватается за край стола вслепую, чтобы случайно не свалиться со стула. Внутри — огонь ярости. Желание уничтожать все, что находится на пути. Одержимость, которую Эдди Брок не чувствовал никогда прежде. Он хочет разорвать на куски и сожрать каждого, кто всплывает в памяти. Собственных родителей, одноклассников, редакцию газеты, старуху из парка. Всех, каждого! Добраться до них и долго рвать на части, наслаждаясь криками.  
Когда воспоминание Венома растворяется в темноте, несколько секунд Эдди просто наслаждается отсутствием чувств. Лучше не чувствовать ничего, чем испытывать подобное. И все же Энн справилась — добралась до него, спасла. Несмотря на то, что ее единственной мыслью было желание убивать.  
— Ничего себе. Неужели она действительно…  
«Эдди не нужно думать. Мы показали все, что надо. Энн не поверит нам. Была злой с нами. Хотела плохих вещей».  
— Понимаю, дорогой. Да, я правда понимаю, и мы будем осторожны. Но я не хочу бежать отсюда из-за того, что подозревает Энн.  
«Злая Энн…»  
— Успокойся, ладно? Она может бояться, сколько угодно. Мы будем делать свою работу, вот и все.  
Еще некоторое время симбионт напоминает о своем отношении к Энн Вейинг, но Эдди сосредоточился на карте парка и заметках жителей, выложенных в сети. Их немного, но информация и спокойствие Эдди постепенно успокаивают Венома.  
— Пойдем погуляем, дорогой? — предлагает Эдди, вооруженный схемой парка.  
На сей раз они проходят через боковой вход, избегая шумной центральной дороги. Сумерки давно опустились на город, но из-за хорошего освещения часть парка выигрывает сражение с темнотой. Эдди проверяет карту, убирает ее в карман, а потом они укрываются черным камуфляжем и скрываются от глаз прохожих.  
Первые часы наблюдения могли быть скучными, но Эдди тратит их на воспоминания. Детские прогулки по улицам города. Вкус мороженого. Воздушные шарики.  
«Эдди счастлив», — говорит **другой**.  
— Ты видишь?  
«Мы видим. Маленький Эдди. Теперь большой».  
— Жалко, тогда тебя не было со мной.  
«Был занят. Летал в пустоте».  
— Знаю, мой хороший. Просто я сделал столько ужасных вещей. Я не хотел их делать, но мне все время страшно было остаться одному.  
«Больше не один. Никогда».  
Эдди чувствует, как на плече появляется черная ладонь. Для случайных прохожих рука невидима. Они все еще ждут в импровизированной засаде, недалеко от боковой аллеи, где часто проходят люди, готовые покормить голубей и белок. Здесь небольшой поток людей, так что преступник скорее выберет это место, чем то, где бродит взад-вперед толпа народу.  
— Энн не поймет этого. Ты прав, я нужен ей, пока отчаянно пытаюсь найти кого-то. Такого меня она не примет. К тому же… зачем? Просто из-за того, что она хороший человек?  
«Мы выбрали Эдди».  
Черная рука соскальзывает с плеча Эдди и обнимает его. Он перехватывает тело Венома. Во время боя клетки увеличивают плотность и становятся жесткими, но сейчас сгусток похож на настоящую руку. Вторая рука касается шеи Эдди, оплетая поверх черного камуфляжа.  
«Защитить…»  
— Я в безопасности, мой хороший. Нас ведь никто не…  
«Эдди, сзади!»  
Они отталкиваются от земли, прыгают к ближайшему дереву, разворачиваются, меняют траекторию и прыгают на противоположную сторону аллеи. Кто бы ни угрожал им, продумать такое ему не под силу. И все же рядом с собой Эдди чувствует резкий свист.  
— Найди его, — шепчет Эдди.  
Веном ненадолго забирает себе способность контролировать их тело. Они припадают к земле, Эдди чувствует, как меняется структура кожи и мышц. После преображения они могут быстро передвигаться. Прыжок влево, вправо. От одного ствола дерева к другому.  
Они ищут источник свиста, а заодно пытаются понять, что такое — этот свист? Пока одна пуля не задевает плечо Венома. Резкая оглушительная боль почти сразу исчезает — Эдди помнит, как быстро симбионт может ослаблять чувствительность их тела.  
— Когда найдешь, мы съедим его.  
— Не так быстро, черныш!  
Из-за ближайшего дерева выходит один одетый в камуфляж снайпер.  
Тут же из-за других деревьев начинают выходить военные. Наемники или государственное ведомство — Эдди понятия не имеет, у них нет нашивок и других отличительных знаков. Но почему-то голос человека, который назвал их чернышом, знаком Эдди.  
Мистер Рендел выходит из-за дерева с дальнего конца аллеи.  
— Без глупостей, Брок, — говорит человек с лицом статуи. — Попробуешь сбежать, твою подружку отправят на корм крокодилам.  
— Дай мне поговорить с ними, дорогой, — шепчет Эдди под маской.  
«Съесть их. Всех их, Эдди! Плохие люди…»  
Маска стекает с лица, Эдди медленно опускается на землю. Взглядом он ищет Энн.  
— Твоей подружки здесь нет, Брок. Она у себя дома ужинает с Дэном. У них годовщина. Забыл? Если все пройдет гладко, они спокойно доедят стейки и пойдут трахаться. Как тебе такое?  
— Полностью устраивает, мистер Рендел, — отвечает Брок, прикидывая пути к отступлению.  
— Ты отдаешь мне костюм… своего… пришельца, — продолжает мистер Рендел, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. Ему приходится повышать голос. Должно быть, часть парка оцеплена.  
— Вы знаете, что можете не пережить это? — спрашивает Эдди, чтобы потянуть время.  
— Да, я знаю. Нужна сильная воля, чтобы выдержать это. Я читал отчет мисс Вейинг.  
— Отчет?  
— Она обратилась ко мне, как только заподозрила неладное, Брок. Ты ведь не поверил, что тебя устроили к этому толстяку из-за твоих статеек?  
«Съедим его, Эдди?»  
— Тише, мой хороший, мы успеем его съесть. Пусть поговорит еще, чтобы мы знали, от кого держаться…  
— Брок, ты не понял меня! — кричит Рендел. — У тебя только один выход. Отдай пришельца и уезжай из города. Я не убийца, но мне не нужны проблемы.  
— Не убийца? — Эдди возвращает маску и громко смеется. — Хочешь сказать, ты отправил Элли в Канзас?  
— Элли? Бомжиху из парка? Нам нужно было убедиться, что отдельные клетки этой твари бесполезны, только и всего. Мисс Вейинг любезно предоставила нам все, что нужно. Кажется, она даже прислала тебе результаты?  
«Не хотим уходить. Эдди, не надо…»  
Прыжками Эдди добирается к Ренделу и останавливается в десяти шагах от него. Несколько пуль застревают в черной массе.  
Приходится напрячь воображение, и все же Эдди удается произнести, не размыкая губ: «Ты ведь можешь быть плохим мальчиком, правда?».  
«Эдди хочет быть плохим?»  
«Нет, мой хороший. Но тебе придется. Я передам тебе этого козла, и ты можешь делать с ним все, что считаешь нужным».  
«Еда?»  
«Что захочешь, я ведь сказал».  
«Эдди останется без защиты».  
«Уверен, тебе не понадобится много времени. Возвращайся скорее, хорошо?»  
— Долго ты будешь копаться? Живее, я должен вернуться домой к ужину.  
Эдди освобождается от маски. Черные клетки Венома начинают скапливаться на его ладони, оплетая ее, и то, что показалось отличным планом, превращается в кошмар наяву. Когда Веном исчезает из организма Эдди, на его месте проявляется отвратительная пустота. Голос симбионта больше не звучит в голове, теперь его организм сосредоточен вокруг правой руки Эдди. В месте соприкосновения горит огонь. Эдди не хочет отпускать. Под прицелом снайперов он хочет прижать комок черной жижи как можно плотнее к себе, обнять его и защитить от всего мира.  
Веном цепляется за пальцы Эдди, пока тот идет к Ренделу.  
— Вот и славно. Теперь отдай мне его, — говорит главный говнюк города.  
«Возвращайся, мой хороший», — беззвучно шепчет Брок.  
Веном перетекает на руку Рендела. Эдди остается один посреди парка. Теперь он полностью беззащитен.  
Клетки Венома оплетают Рендела, пока тот с глуповатой улыбкой смотрит на Брока.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, куда влез, — говорит Эдди, хотя внутри у него все трясется от ужаса. Что будет, если Веному понравится в теле облеченного властью бизнесмена? Что, если через несколько секунд Эдди окажется один **навсегда**?  
— Я читал отчеты «Фонда жизни», Брок. Эти твари похожи на животных. Если ты как следует приструнишь собаку, она будет делать все, что тебе захочется. Даже танцевать на задних лапках!  
— Похоже, у вас никогда не было собаки, — отвечает Эдди, сердце которого падает в пятки. Что будет, если мерзавец Рендел **действительно** сможет сломать волю Венома? Превратит его в послушную куклу. От злости Брок сжимает кулаки.  
Чернота растворяется в теле Рендела. Он закрывает глаза и несколько секунд стоит молча. Снайперы держат Эдди на прицеле.  
Когда Рендел открывает глаза, в них на секунду мелькает чернота, но тут же они возвращают себе естественный цвет.  
— Эй, Билли, скажи своим, чтобы уезжали от дома мисс Вейинг, — говорит Рендел.  
Один из участников операции несколько секунд оживленно общается через спецсвязь в шлеме. Эдди ждет. Пока еще не все потеряно. Веном никогда не был настолько рационален, но может быть для особого случая он решил расстараться?  
— Порядок, шеф. Они уехали. Мы закончили здесь?  
— Да, Билли. Спасибо.  
— Мистер Рендел? С вами все в порядке? — спрашивает Билли, потому что Рендел начинает захлебываться чернотой Венома.  
Эдди восхищенно следит за тем, как разваливается на части организм носителя-неудачника. Веном отрывает небольшие участки плоти и бросает их под ноги Рендела, один за другим, так что за считанные секунды респектабельный бизнесмен превращается в кучу мяса и груду костей. Прежде, чем Билли успевает связаться со второй группой, Веном касается протянутой руки Эдди Брока.  
Пустоту заполняет теплая темнота. Эдди ни за что не согласится повторить то, что случилось в парке, но возможность еще раз почувствовать **слияние** становится бонусом за проявленное терпение. Они спасли Энн. Пусть та предала их, она думала, что делает лучше. Теперь они ничего не должны ей, и еще теперь они знают, на что она готова пойти.  
Клетки двух организмов превращаются в сплав нового тела. Эдди прыгает к Билли, позволяет Веному проглотить голову вместе со спецсвязью.  
Часть снайперов пытается сбежать, другие начинают палить из пистолетов, побросав винтовки на землю. Для Венома все они легкая добыча.  
После того, как последний исчезает в пасти, они ощущают приятную сытость, которой не было даже после сражений с ублюдками из «Фонда жизни». Несколько дней можно будет не задумываться о еде.  
Эдди направляет их к выходу. В наступившей темноте они меняют форму, прежде чем вернуться в город. Возле главных ворот, ведущих в парк, стоит их старая знакомая с лакированной сумочкой.  
— Доброго вечера, мэм.  
— Чтоб ты сдох, троглодит! Мог бы оставить кусочек.  
Веном вылезает из-за плеча Эдди, они таращатся на старушку в четыре глаза.  
— Что пялишься? Намусорил, а мне убирать? Ладно, вали к чертям собачьим. И не вздумай лезть сюда снова, понял? Тут моя территория.  
— Да кто ты такая? — они подходят вплотную, нависая над сгорбленной старушкой.  
— Лучше тебе не знать, красавчик, — в глазах старушки Эдди замечает блеск огня. От этого пламени веет такой опасностью, что они отступают. — Не беспокойся, я не съем тебя. Ха-ха! Иди отсюда.  
— Можете не благодарить, мэм.  
Эдди уходит из парка, спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд.  
— Она не полезет искать нас?  
«Мы ее не интересуем, любимый. Домой?»  
— Нет. Нужно попрощаться.  
Забравшись на двадцатый этаж здания, Эдди осторожно проходит в кабинет мистера Ховардсмила. Он берет ручку и бумагу, а потом пишет все, что ему известно. О попытке Рендела обмануть их, об экспериментах, связанных с «Фондом жизни». Потом берет копию статьи о девушке с собачкой, кладет ее рядом, пишет, что согласен на публикацию без гонораров и отчислений, оставляет подпись. Может быть, это убедит Мери пустить статью в печать.  
Потом он берет остаток денег и прикладывает к записке и статье. Он отработал то, что ему дали, но брать аванс теперь бессмысленно.  
Напротив дома Энн они стоят несколько минут. Эдди вспоминает самое лучшее, что было между ними. Перед тем, как прийти сюда, Эдди попросил симбионта оказать им услугу.  
— Сделай так, чтобы я забыл об этом, дорогой. Справишься?  
«Боюсь навредить. Эдди покажет, что хочет забыть?»  
— Конечно, любимый, я покажу.  
Несколько минут они стоят на улице, пока дверь не открывает незнакомая женщина.  
— Эдди? Эдди, что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? У тебя все в порядке?  
— Кто это, любимый?  
«Мы не помним, Эдди. Мы забыли».  
— Любимый? — девушка шатается, отступает обратно к дому. — Боже, что он сделал с тобой? — на ее глазах слезы. — Убирайся отсюда! Я вызову полицию! Убирайся!  
— Пойдем, — шепчет Эдди, кутаясь в черную куртку из плотных клеток Венома.  
В кабинете мистера Ховардсмила они оставили пиджак с колбой и результатами исследования. Эдди не может вспомнить, кто дал ему записку и колбу. Должно быть, это был ужасный человек, раз ему хватило сил издеваться так над чужим телом.  
«Мы уходим, Эдди?»  
— Ты ведь всегда хотел уехать отсюда, любимый.  
«Поедем в другой город?»  
— Куда захотим.  
Они находят в переулке бандита с ночной выручкой, забирают деньги, покупают билет. В место, где у них нет знакомых.  
В автобусе им достается место в заднем ряду. Эдди закрывает глаза, прислонившись к окну. Желающих выезжать в такую рань почти нет.  
— Я боялся, что мы расстаемся навсегда, — говорит Эдди.  
«Могли не рисковать. Не хотели оставлять Эдди».  
— Я больше никогда не сделаю так, любимый. Мы больше никому не должны. Теперь мы сами по себе.  
Они закрывают глаза. Куртка тесно прижимается к коже Эдди, но куда теснее то, что он не может почувствовать через прикосновение.  
Во сне Эдди видит себя, висящего в пустоте. Его тело растворяется в окружающем мраке, и постепенно приходит чувство умиротворения. Во время очередной остановки Эдди просыпается. Видит за окном мирный пейзаж. Зевает.  
— Мы ведь может делать все, что захотим?  
«Да, Эдди. Все что угодно».  
— Тогда как насчет развлечения?  
«Игра?»  
— Нет, любимый. Ты ведь контролируешь наш обмен веществ?  
«Увидел мысли Эдди», — смеется Веном.  
По их венам растекается чистое удовольствие — приятное тепло, которое бывает после тренировки, хорошо выполненного расследования, пережитой опасности и секса. Все сразу в чистом виде от грудной клетки к кончикам рук и ног, а потом обратно. Эдди прячет за воротником глупую улыбку наркомана.  
— Расскажи мне, чего хотел от тебя этот подонок?  
«Показать, Эдди?»  
— Нет, — расслабленный, Эдди смеется. — Просто расскажи.  
«Он боялся заболеть, попасть в аварию. Умереть».  
— Думал, ты будешь его нянькой?  
Веном смеется — на него удовольствие действует так же. Эдди чувствует на плече под курткой давление руки.  
— Мы найдем, чем заняться, любимый, обещаю.  
Еще одна рука скользит по спине Эдди, острые когти цепляют кожу, легко рассекая поверхность.  
«Эдди, опасность…»  
Наполовину расслабленный, Эдди следит за тем, как в автобус залезает группа пьяных подростков. Они шумно орут модную песню и направляются к заднему ряду.  
— Разве это опасность, любимый?  
«Еда?» — Веном облизывается.  
Эдди надевает маску и широко улыбается вновь вошедшим. Визг, крики, молодежь выбегает обратно, а потом провожает полными ужаса взглядами автобус, которые отправляется дальше.  
— Мы недавно поели. Надо поспать.  
Веном засыпает. Они видят пустоту, в которой растворились, и переплетенные пальцы друг друга, сжимающие общее тело.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
